Sunshine Kingdom To Mushroom Kingdom
by I'mJustAnUchiGirl
Summary: Pink Gold Peach Toadstool and Magenta Velvet from Sunshine Kingdom moved to Mushroom Kingdom. When they get there, things don't always go as planned. Of course there will be something OR someone that'll make it go upside-down. Will they try to fix it? Or will they make it go worse? My first fanfic. OCS CLOSED. Chapter 20 is finally up! Warning: Ch 20 onward will get dramatic.
1. The Midnight Bus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any of the contents. I only own my OC, Magenta Velvet.**

* * *

><p>Pink Gold Peach's POV<p>

"YO PINKY! WAKE UP!" My friend, Magenta screamed right into my ear. "Awwwwww why? Give me 5 more minutes. No, an hour." I said, and besides, it's only 3:30 in the morning and I needed sleep. "Don't you remember? Our flight to Mushroom Kingdom is today in about 3 and a half hours." Magenta said. "Fine Maggie. I'll go prepare myself and give me some time to sleep in the plane. Okay?" I blurted. "Okay, but you need to hurry up. The bus will be here in 25 minutes." Maggie said.

I got out of my bed, and I noticed that Maggie was already dressed. She was wearing a yellow jacket with a striped shirt underneath it. She was also wearing purple shorts. But, I noticed she was wearing mismatched earrings.

"Maggie, your earrings don't match." I said. She looked into the mirror and said, "What the? I thought I wearing the correct ones." Her earrings were gold and little sapphires are sticked to it. "I'm gonna go fix it while YOU need to get dressed." she said.

I started to put on a pink top and some jeans. Then, I put a blue jacket on my waist. Besides, the plane will get cold. I pulled my hair onto a ponytail and put my crown on it. When Maggie saw me, she asked, "Why do you need to put on that crown?" "Because I want to." I replied.

We slipped on to our sneakers and head out to the door. "Bye apartment. I hope you have a good life." Maggie said. "What are you talking about? The apartment doesn't have a life." I said. Maggie blew out a raspberry and said "Whatever with a capital W."

"So, what airline are we taking? That'll be the bus that we're waiting for." I asked. "I chose Galaxy Airlines. You know the one with a star in it." she replied.

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Jeez, you're so weird sometimes." I said.

"Look the bus is here. Go get the luggage." Maggie said pointing at the door.

"Fine. And you're lazy too." I said rushing to the apartment to get the luggages. I grabbed my rose-colored luggage and Magenta's purple luggage and head out for the door.

I took a glance at our apartment. Too bad we won't be able to see it again, even if it's so dark. As I exited the apartment I realized that Magenta was no longer standing in this spot. She might have gone in the bus.

"Excuse me miss, but are you going to board the bus?" A koopa similar to Magenta asked.

"Oops. Sorry sir." I said as I entered the bus and tried to bring the luggages in.

As I continued to make my way into the isle way, an arm pulled me to sit next to them, "Maggie! What was wrong with you?!" I said. "I was sitting right here you idiot. You passed me." she said.

The bus started moving and are luggages were falling backwards in the isle. Maggie and I managed to place them in front of us.

"Why didn't you wait for me out there? " I asked.

"Because I'm tired of standing and you took way to long." she replied.

I looked at my pink watch. It read 4:00. I have a feeling this day is gonna take forever once we get there.

After about what seemed like an hour, the bus stopped. I watched as everyone packed up their things. "Pinky, what are you doing? We need to get packed and scooter outta here." Maggie said.

We were like the last ones to get out of the bus. The driver turned to us and said, "Next time, you two need to hustle up." Then the doors closed and he drove off.

"Maggie you have the tickets? I asked. "Yeah here's yours. We don't need another spot for the luggage so we'll pass that. " Maggie said as she pointed to the moving conveyor belt which leads to the trucks that takes them to the aircraft. "Let's go present our passports. " I said as I inserted my ticket in my passport. Then we went on ahead to the guard.

As soon as we presented them, we went straight for the security check. "Miss you need to take of the shoes and the jewelry and please place your mini-luggages in the containers." the lady in front of us said. We did as we were told and we took off our jackets as well so they would check them too. "Dang, I hate being on an airport." I whispered to Maggie. "Yeah same here."

As we rushed off to the seats in the assigned gate we quickly took the seats that were left and checked the time.

"Hey Pinky what time is it? My watch isn't working anymore."

"30 minutes to 6:00 which is our flight. Why?"

"Because I felt like we took forever to get all of this done." Maggie said.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's short but I'll try to make it longer in the next chapters. Also, OCs ARE NEEDED! Here's an example for a submission. You need to PM me or leave it as a review.<strong>

_Name: Magenta (Maggie) Joyce Velvet _

_Age: 16 1/2_

_Race: Koopa_

_Appearance: Long, magenta hair and eyes. She mainly wears a yellow jacket with a purple/pink striped shirt underneath it. She wears purple shorts and she can always forget to match her earrings._

_Other stuff: She can be mean or nosy in one way (Like the part when she says "Whatever with a capital W.") But in other ways, she can be nice. She is not against Mario, nor Bowser. She is basically in the middle, like her best friends: Shy Guy and Pink Gold Peach._


	2. Mushroom Kingdom, Here We Come!

**Royal: It's my birthday today. Really appreciated it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maggie Velvet. I don't own Mario or any of its contents.**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

As of right now, Pink Gold Peach Toadstool and Magenta Joyce Velvet are now boarded on the plane.

"Wait. Why first class? Why not business class?" Pink Gold Peach asked putting on her blue jacket. In about five minutes, they'll be up in the sky at no time. "Because, it's just our first time riding a plane ourselves. What, do you think I have a job yet?" Magenta said as she put on her seatbelt.

"Hey Pinky, don't take out your phone yet." she said as she stopped Pink Gold Peach from texting to her best friend, Metal Mario. "Wait, why?" she asked. "Why? You've never been on a plane before, huh? Because the plane would lose electricity and we'll crash then die or survive." Magenta explained. With this, Pink Gold Peach gave a long gasp. "We're gonna crash?! Nooo! I don't wanna die!" Pink Gold Peach yelled as Magenta looked at all the faces that were looking on them.

"Hey look. You're embarrassing yourself. Everyone's looking at us." Magenta said. When she looked at all the faces, they quickly turned back on whatever they were doing. "And look we don't know yet if we're gonna crash or not." she finished.

Just then, the captain rang in through the speakers. "Hello everyone! Welcome aboard to the Galaxy Air Aircraft. This is your captain Toadiko speaking." "Hey that name sounds familiar." Magenta says but she received shushing for an answer. "As you can see we are here on Sunshine Airport of Sunshine Kingdom for a take-off to the 5 hour flight to Mushroom Kingdom so may I have everybody turn off your gadgets and electronics and please buckle your seatbelts. Our flight attendant Koopa Troopa will show you our safety steps." the captain explained. "Now why is everybody here so familiar?" Magenta whispered.

After all that hustle and tustle, the plane finally took off, leaving the aircraft traffic being late for their flight.

* * *

><p>Once they were on the air, Pink Gold Peach gave a long, heavy, sigh. "Why do we need to go to Mushroom Kingdom anyway?" she whined. "Princess Peach Toadstool just hired me to be a servant. Dunno why though." Maggie explained. "Then why do I have to go with you?" Pink Gold Peach whined again. "Because I can't go alone whiner." Maggie explained. <em><br>_

"Oh."

"Yay, you stopped whining."

"Yes! Now I can text my boyfriend." Pink Gold Peach said.

"Your WHAT?!" Magenta asked anxiously.

"Oh sorry old woman, I meant my _ best friend."_

"You…"

Once again, the pilot rang through the speakers. "Once again this is your Captain Toadiko squeaking er... speaking," Then there was a squeak. Wow maybe the captain WAS squeaking. "We'll be around Mushroom Kingdom in about 11:00 a.m., so stay back and enjoy the flight." Captain Toadiko finished.

"Why do pilots call themselves Captain, anyway? It doesn't make sense. They could be the captain of the boat, or the ship. Or maybe they've been mistaken and they called themselves the PILOT of the—" _  
><em>

Then Magenta interrupted her and placed her hand on Pink Gold Peach's mouth. "Stop talking and just continue texting your boyfriend or whoever that is." Magenta said. Then Magenta continued playing her 3DS.

"Hey what game are you playing?" Pink Gold Peach asked.

"It's none of your business."

"C'mon just pretty please tell me with a cherry on top?"

"No!"

"Fine. Whatever then. Sheesh."

Pink Gold Peach managed to take a peek at Magenta's 3DS. 'Hmm. It looks kinda boring. Aha! Maybe it's the internet browser.' she thought. "Hey! What are you looking at?!" Maggie exclaimed. "N-Nothing." "Don't 'N-Nothing' me! I'm your friend! Best friend rather."

* * *

><p>The next hour of the flight was really boring until they both got an orange juice and some pretzels. "Pinky, this is really boring. How much time left do we have before we arrive at Mushroom Kingdom?" Maggie asked. "3 more hours. I'm sure we can get over that." Pink Gold Peach answered. "Ugh. Great. Just great." Maggie complained.<p>

After about 5 more minutes of texting, Pink Gold Peach finally started to take a nap, leaving Magenta all cramped up. 'Well, at least she doesn't have bother me anymore.' she thought. Then she finally got another game and started to play it.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal: So how'd you think about the Chapter 2 guys? Too short? Too long? Too skinny? Too fat? Who am I <strong>**kidding... Anyway please leave a review and I'll gladly appreciate it and well... happy birthday me. Oh and also OCS NEEDED!**


	3. Don't Talk To Strangers

**Chapter 3 is up! OCS ARE STILL NEEDED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario. I only own Magenta Velvet. The OCS belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Magenta's POV<p>

"Ugh this game is so boring." I complained as just continued playing this game called Nintendogs+Cats. Well, they disabled the wi-fi so there is like no internet in here. Really, in Nintendogs+Cats, all you have to do is to take care of your pets, make them go in contests and whatnot. I sighed as I put away my 3DS. Seriously, what am I going to do?

Just then, a flight attendant came in the isle and started to collect trash. I grabbed our trash and placed them in the trash bag. When the attendant left, Pink Gold Peach started to snore loudly. 'Sheesh. I wish Shy Guy was here so he could shut her up. Besides, I do miss him. Wonder what's he doing now.

Most of the people in this flight aren't familiar. The only ones that are familiar to me are the pilot and some of the flight attendants. The lady that picked our trash up doesn't look familiar but she somewhat looks like Birdo. Heck,I I don't even know her well.

I was starting to get a bit sleepy so I made myself comfortable and took a. nap.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

More hours came to pass until what's left is the final hour. Both friends are sleeping very peacefully until…

"Once again this is Captain Toadiko speaking. We are down to the last 30 minutes before landing so will everyone wake up and buckle your seatbelts. The flight attendants will come and check. Thank you."

Pink Gold Peach woke up first and realized that Maggie is sleeping. "Psstl Maggie wake up! We're about to land." she whispered. "Give me five more minutes. No! An hour." the koopa replied. 'Didn't I just said that this morning?' Pink Gold Peach thought. Then, Magenta finally woke up. "Prepare yourself. We're landing."

"Okay Pinky."

Just then, the flight attendant came checking the passengers to see if they're seatbelt were buckled. To Magenta's attention, the flight attendant looked like... Goomba. Once Goomba was done doing his business, everyone gasped when the plane started landing.

"How did Goomba checked our seatbelts when he's so short?" Maggie asked. "Tippy-Toes?" the metal princess replied.

"Isn't that Princess Peach's castle?" Pink Gold Peach asked, pointing to the pink-roofed palace. "Yes Pinky. That is where I'm gonna work for her." the koopa replied. "Wait why do you need to work for her?" "Because one of her Mushroom-Jerks is going on a vacation for a year."

Once the landing was finished, the pilot said, "Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom everyone. If this is your final destination, please proceed to the Baggage Claim. If this is a stop-over, please proceed to your next gate for you next flight. Once again, welcome to Mushroom Kingdom."

Everybody proceeded to grab their things and head out for the exit.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pinky, let's go to the Taxis. Then we'll be there by Mushroom Palace by lunch." Magenta said. But she realizes she was missing something. "Pinky, I think I'm missing an earring." "Well go find it! I'll take the luggages and get a taxi but hurry up!" Pink Gold Peach said as she ran to the taxi stand with a rose luggage in her left hand, and a purple luggage in her right.<p>

Magenta went near the gate they came from. She felt something small under her left shoe. "Wait. I think I just stepped on something." she said. It was her earring.

She started to run to the place where Pink Gold Peach was waiting but she got lost. She continued to run when suddenly, she bumped a girl and knocked her luggages down. "Oh no, I'm very sorry miss! I was just in a hurry!" then she looked up at the girl. She was a human with light brown skin which is weird to Magenta because her skin was yellow. The girl had short black emo styled hair with neon colored bangs. Her eyes were purple, almost like Magenta's. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath it with a band that Magenta is not familiar of. She was also wearing black ripped jeans and black converse shoes."No need to be sorry. I wasn't watching my way as well."

"Why are you such in a hurry?" the girl asked. "My friend is waiting for me in the taxi stand and then I got lost. I didn't want to make her wait for so long so I ran. " the fallen koopa replied. "Oh don't worry! I'll take you there! Besides, I've been in this place for a lot of times." the girl replied and helped Magenta up. They started to walk for their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>How's this chapter? To my opinion, I think it's fine.<strong>

**Thank you kookylover98 for your OC! Pm me if there were problems about it that I have to fix. :)**

**By the way guys, if you're not familiar to the character, Pink Gold Peach, she was a new character in Mario Kart 8.I **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Princess Peach's Lavish Palace

**Heyo! Welcome to Chapter 4! Sorry I haven't update in a while. I have a lot of problems this week, including with a death in the family and also I'm not really in the mood so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Mario and whatnot goes to Nintendo, OCs belong to their owners, Maggie goes to me.**

* * *

><p>"So, if isn't much to ask, what's your name?" the girl asked. "Oh. Well my name's Magenta Velvet. Maggie for short." the koopa answered. "What about you? What's your name?" "I'm Violent Jones, the Koopalings' babysitter." Violent introduced. "Well, it's nice to meet you Violent." Maggie said. "So here's the taxi stand. Well, I'd better be off now. I got some babysitting to do." Violent said, waving. "Ok, bye!" Maggie said, waving back.<p>

Maggie soon bumped into Pink Gold Peach, who had a suspicious look in her face. "Who was that?" Pink Gold Peach asked in an annoyed tone. "Long story. Let's go." Magenta said as she got in the taxi.

* * *

><p>The ride was silent. When they finally got there, Magenta payed for the ride and they got off. "Come on Pink Gold Peach, you don't want to keep the princess waiting, do you?" Maggie said, but Pink Gold Peach didn't response. 'She probably has a bad feeling about me talking to stangers. I was just asking Violent for directions, and she did. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about it now,' Magenta shrugged the thought away.<p>

'Knock knock!' "Who's there? Toad will you get the door?" the princess yelled. Soon, Toad came and opened the door for them. "Ah, you must be Miss Magenta Velvet." Toad said. "Come in! Come in!"

They entered in Peach's lavish palace. 'It's huge!' Magenta thought. "Princess! It's Magenta, the maid you hired when one of us had to go on a vacation. "Hello! You know, you don't have to call me Princess. Call me Peach. That's what everyone in the kingdom calls me." Peach said. "Well, good morning Peach." Magenta said shaking her hand. "This one here is Pink Gold Peach." Magenta said, introducing the metal princess to the human princess.

"Toad, will you show them their room? And once you're done with that, I would like for Magenta to come here afterwards. I'll be in my throne room with my parents. It's the big door behind me." Peach said, pointing to the big door behind her. "Yes Princess. Follow me!" Toad said, answering Peach's question before leading the two for a tour around the castle.

"So, here's the second floor. This is where we'll have breakfast, lunch, dinner and stuff." Toad said, pointing to the huge table that has nothing but table cloth and chairs sitting on it. "We have breakfast at 7:30 a.m., lunch at 12:00 p.m. and dinner at 6:00 p.m. The kitchen is next to the dining room, and each floor has two bathrooms in it: if you see a bathroom in the left, it means there's a bathtub/shower in it. If you see one in the right, it means, there's only a toilet and a sink." Toad explained. The two nodded.

"Next up is the third floor, where most of the rooms are. The gold door in the left is the King's room. The silver door jext to it, is the Queen's room. The pink door next to the silver door is Princess Peach's room. Amd the bronze door next to it is Toadsworth's room." Toad explained. "What about the doors in the right?" Pink Gold Peach asked. "That's where the servants' rooms are. The blue door in the right is my room. The brown door next to it, is actually a guests' room. The door next to it and the one beside it are the doors of some servants. Now let's go to the hall in the right." Toad said as they took a turn on the right which leads to another hall with a set of eight doors like the next one.

"That door in the left with the letter 'I' in it is Pink Gold Peach's room. Remember though, all doors have a letter in it so you won't be confused. The room with a 'J' in it is Magenta's room. These two are your rooms from now on. Now, do you have any questions?" the two shook their heads which means 'no'. "Alright, if you have any questions, I'll be in my room at Hall 1. You can see the label 'HALL 1' up there, do you?" Toad said, pointing in the middle of the ceiling." "Yeah, we can see it." they both said in sync. "Jinx." Maggie said. "Ok, so see you guys for lunch!" Toad said

"Now what do we do?" Pink Gold Peach asked. "Well you can go wander around. Peach needs me. So I'll see you for lunch." Magenta said.

"Okay bye!"

"Later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Pink Gold Peach... (Pink Gold Peach's POV)<strong>_

"Well like she said, I'll just go wander around the castle." I said. Maybe I could go to the next floor because Toad hasn't showed us yet.

I went to the staircase that leads to the fourth floor. I looked around. It has a huge balcony to my left and to my right was a huge room. It had a label on it that says 'Ballroom.' Cool. No wonder this castle is huge. I walked to the door of the ballroom and to my suprise the door was huge too! But, it's locked, heh. Why did I bother coming up here anyway.

I finally decided to quit my sight-seeing for a while. This is getting boring. Without Magenta with me for a moment my day is just full of boredom.

I went down the staircase and walked to my room. I lazily jump to my bed. "What a day." I said to myself.

_**With Magenta... (Magenta's POV)**_

I ran down the stairs and all the way to the first floor when I bumped my head on the rail. "Ow." I said.

I went to the throne room like what Peach said. I knocked twice before opening, and I heard a male voice. "Come in! " he said. "Um, excuse me, I need to see the princess." I said. "Oh there you are, Magenta! Father, this is Magenta, the lady I hired because of one of our servants is on vacation for an excuse. Oh! And Magenta, this King Arnold, my father, but you may call him, King Arnold." Peach said which caused me and the king to shake hands.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my longest chapter so far... Well see ya for Chapter 5!<strong>


	5. The Undefendable Matter (Part 1)

**Royal: You know what guys (and gals)? Forget about everything above except the OC thing. I didn't have any PMs or reviews ever since that happened so I decided that I have a plan for this chapter instead of making you guys and gals planning this chapter.**

**Also, the new OCs will be appearing in every chapter from now on so they can have a big role in the story.**

**Example: If I want to cut off the scene with Pinky and Maggie in it for a while, I'll 'teleport' to the scene with some of the OCs, so they can too, have a big role in the story.**

**Just a little heads-up for this chapter and throughout the story. ;-D**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

It was officially lunch time at the Mushroom Palace. Everyone was having mashed potatoes, vegetables, rice, and chicken. After lunch, the royal mushroom family decided that every servant can have some free time.

Pink Gold Peach and Magenta were out playing ball with all the servants.

"Toad! Heads-Up!" Magenta said as she threw the fat ball to the small-sized servant. Unfortunately, he missed. "Wha— Why am I always the first person out of this game?!" Toad whined. "Haha, because you suck." his girlfriend, Toadette yelled. "I'll give this one to Onyx."

A shy guy wearing a black robe, and a purple belt with a matching purple scarf and a kabuki mask ran up to catch it and he caught it successfully. "Oh yeah! Screw you Toadette!" he said. "Catch this one, Pink Gold Peach!" Onyx said as he threw the ball high up in the sky. But unfortunately, a strong wind came, so instead of going to her hands, it went to the palace's roof. They all heard a glass window break and a fuming King Arnold coming outside.

"WHO PERFORMED THIS NONSENSE MESS?!" he yelled. "HE DID!" all of the servants pointed at the black shy guy. "No! She did!" Onyx said, pointing to the metal princess. "SCREW YOU!" she yelled. Now, the five servants began yelling and arguing until...

"STOP! ALL OF YOU DON'T MAKE ENOUGH SENSE AT ALL! GUARDS, TAKE THEM TO THE BASEMENT!" the fuming king said as the guards grabbed Toad, Toadette, Pink Gold Peach, Magenta, and Onyx and led them to the most ugliest room of the palace: The Basement.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>With Violent Jones (OC), Koopalings, Kamek, and Bowser...<strong>  
><em>

"Violent! Go make the Koopa-Brats have fun outside. Queen Bowser said so." Kamek said. "Woah, woah, woah. _Queen _Bowser?! HAHAHAHA!" Violent said, as she laugh. "Do you think King Bowser is a woman? Wait till I tell 'em." she said as she skipped to the throne room.

"King Bowser! Kamek the Magikoopa just called you a queen!" Violent yelled. "He what?! Tell him to get his lazy bottom over here." the reptile yelled. Then Violent ran away to get Kamek.

"Ooooh Kamek! You're in serious trouble, man!" Violent said, teasing Kamek. "Okay. I'll go to Lord Bowser and tell him I'm sorry then go out and get those Koopalings." he said.

**Time skipped...**

"C'mon Koopalings! Let's go and have fun outside! You look bored, right?" Violent yelled from the hallway. The first ones to ran out of their rooms were Iggy and Lemmy, the playful ones. "Let's go!" they said in unison. "Not now! we have to wait for your siblings." Then Larry, Wendy, Morton, and Roy got out as well. "Whatabout' Luddy and Junior?" Roy said, rubbing his bald head.

Just then, Bowser Jr. got out of his room with a Bullet Bill and crashed into his siblings and the babysitter. "Ooh. That smarts." he said. Then Ludwig came out. "Vhat are you idiots doing?! Vhis iz not time to ran around!"

"We were just going outside when Junior came out with a Bullet Bill then BAM! Everyone one of us, well except you of course, tumbled around like circus people. And then, you came out, saying, 'Vhat are you idiots doing?!' Hmm. Maybe that circus thing we just did might be interesting for Lem—" Morton said, right before Roy can punch him in the face, which caused the chatterbox-koopaling to tumble over. "When will you drop your blabbermouthness!?" Roy said. "Never."

"If anyvone needs me, come kick me in my room." Ludwig said, as he ran back to his room, eventually making horrible music, which filled in the hallways.

"Well. Let's leave him alone before we go deaf!" Iggy said as all eight of them ran out of the castle.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Magenta (OC), Pink Gold Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Onyx (OC)...<strong>_

The five servants went down the stairs to the basement with the guards grabbing them. The king followed.

"You five are staying here two days, and you'll return to your rooms tomorrow night. GOT IT?!" he yelled. "Yes, King Arnold." they said. Soon, they left.

"Pink Gold Peach, this was all your fault! You could've grabbed it!" Onyx shouted.

"DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN." Magenta said, trying to make the metal princess and the black Shy Guy to stop arguing.

"Don't blame me, you lazybones. Blame the wind." Pink Gold Peach argued back.

"DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN." the purple and pink koopa said again, this time even louder.

"Yes. I'll blame the wind. Which is what you want!" Onyx yelled.

"DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN." Once again, the koopa said, interjecting the arguement.

"Can you stop her? She's annoying me." Toad said, tapping Toadette in the shoulder.

"No. Let her do it. It's kinda entertaining." the pink toad responded.

"You know what Onyx?"

"What?"

"THIS IS JUST MY FREAKING FIRST DAY HERE IN MUSHROOM KINGDOM! AND NOW YOU RUIN IT JUST FOR THAT STUPID BALL!" Pink Gold Peach shouted as loud as she could and eventually, she started coughing.

"DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN." Magenta said, which bothered them a lot except for Toadette. Finally, she got bothered a little.

" AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M THE LOUSY COOK IN THIS CASTLE AND WHO DO YOU THINK IS GONNA COOK NOW? HUH? HUH!?" Onyx yelled back.

"DUN DUN DUN D—"

"CAN YOU DROP IT, WOMAN!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of this planned chapter! Like I said, I'll try and put all of the OCs in each chapter so they can each have a big role. :D<strong>

**Also, thank you to Demonfox25 for your OC! PM if there were problems about him that I need to fix.**

**Anywho Bye! For now.**


	6. The Blue-Ish Arrivals

Hello— Darn it.** I have nothing to say today. Has anyone realized that I changed my Pen Name? Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you guys go check out my story too on Fiction Press. It's called 'A Promise To Keep' and the first chapter is so boring so yeah.**

**Good news! We have two new OCs joining for this chapter! I guess that's why this chapter is called: 'The Blue-ish Arrivals'**

**Disclaimer: Here are the OC owners:**

**The OCs so far:**

**1. Magenta Velvet — Royal Marigold**

**2. Violent Jones — kookylover98**

**3. Onyx — Demonfox25**

**New OCs:**

**4. Princess Cindy Pop — Princess Pop**

**5. Sky Toad — Sky Toad**

**From now on, every time someone requested for their OC to be here, I'll list all the OCs so far for the next chapter. Um, do you get what I mean?**

**Disclaimer (Continued): Mario goes to Nintendo citizens! (LOL)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN GROSS STUFF XD**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile with Violent Jones (OC) and the Koopalings...<strong>_

"Taggy, Violent! You're it!" Larry said as he tagged the running Violent. "Not fair, Larry! I was tagged like five seconds ago!" Violent said as she tried to tag Roy but missed. "Think you can tag me, ya babysitter?"

"Not nice, Roy!" Violent yelled as she ran to tag Wendy.

"GGGRRRRRRRR!"

Everyone stopped running, only to look at a red-faced Magikoopa.

"Woah Kamek! What's up?" Morton said as he ran to Kamek. "NONE OF YOUR UGLY BUSINESS!" Kamek yelled.

"Then, why are you so mad?" Lemmy asked.

"Queen Bowser is going to punish me for a week!" Kamek yelled when eventually...

"Kamek! Get your farting butt over here!" Bowser shouted. Loud enough for everyone outside to cover their ears. Then, Kamek let out a little fart before going in the castle.

"EWWWW!" everyone said.

Everyone ran to the throne room where Bowser is at.

"Ugh, what is it, your girlyness?!" Kamek said.

"STOP MISTAKING ME AS A GIRL!" Bowser yelled.

"Wow, King Pop. You'll look awesome if you were a girl!" Roy said. "Just like Bowser Junior! He has that red ponytail on his head, that's why he looked like gay."

"Don't call me gay!" Bowser Jr. yelled, and started chasing Roy.

Once again, Ludwig Von Koopa burst out to the throne room saying,

"VHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!"

"The same quote again?" everyone yelled at once.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile in the basement with Pink Gold Peach, Magenta (OC), Onyx (OC), Toad, and Toadette, 6:00 P.M...<strong>_

"CAN YOU DROP IT, WOMAN?!" everyone, except for Toad who covered Magenta's mouth, screamed in unison.

"OKAY, OKAY! SHEESH!" Magenta said, with her voice muffled under Toad's mouth. When Toad exited his hand from Magenta's mouth, a trail of saliva came out. "Eww, eww, EWWW!" Toadette said in a sing-song voice, as Toad placed his hand on her shirt. "TOAD! WHAT THE HECK!" she screamed.

"Where did that came from? Koopas don't have saliva." Magenta said.

"Who's gonna cook up there?" Onyx asked.

"No one." Pink Gold Peach answered when they heard footsteps.

"Oh no. A stranger. Let's hide." Toadette said, then everyone nodded and hid under a nearby table.

"Here's your foo—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the five servants screamed as loud as they can, eventually letting the servant dropped the tray of their food for dinner.

"Toadsworth!" everyone said in unison, even Toadsworth, who didn't realized that he said his own name.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile with Princess Peach, King Arnold, and Queen Jezebel...<strong>_

"Stupid servants." King Arnold murmured.

"Arnold, their not stupid." Queen Jezebel said.

_Knock, Knock! _

"Wonder who can that be?" Peach said as she ran out of the throne room.

Peach answered the door, only to find out two ladies wearing blue.

"Peach! Long time, no see! It's been a year!" a princess with long brown hair said as she started to hug Peach. She was wearing a dress similar to Peach's but blue with clouds on it.

"Princess Cindy! It's nice to see you! How's Cloud Kingdom?"

"It's fine. My grandfather gave me permission to visit you. Also, I have a little company for Toad and Toadette."

A Toad that looks similar to Toadette appeared. Except, she was wearing blue and has only one pigtail.

"Hi Peach! It's me, Sky Toad!" Sky Toad said and a following bark came to play.

"Rrrrruff, rrrruufff!" the Spike said and he tried to bite Peach.

"SIT!" Sky Toad said to her pet, and he obeyed, eventually sitting on the carpet. "Good boy. Anyway, where's Toad and Toadette? I'd love to see them."

"Oh no." Peach said in an annoying tone.

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"I-I just remembered. I have to go to the bathroom." Peach said as she ran to the 'Bathroom'.

"Wait a second! That's not the way to the bathroom! That's the way to the basement!" Sky Toad and Cindy said in unison.

"Did Peach get lost in her own castle?" Sky Toad asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This chapter came out faster and shorter than I expected. <strong>

**Thank you Princess pop for your OC! PM me if there were problems about her that I need to fix.**

**Also, thank you Sky Toad for your OC! Review if there were problems about her that I need to fix.**

**See you for Chapter 7!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot. I have a poll in my profile!**


	7. The Undefendable Matter (Part 2)

**Royal: The story is not even halfway done yet! XD Yes, this story is already planned on my head. This is why I update so quickly. Or not. Luckily, we've already passed about 1/4 of this story. Oh, and I was planning for this:**

** Review (Or PM me) if you want SKTMK (Sunshine Kingdom To Mushroom Kingdom) to have a sequel to it. It'll be cool! All OCs from this story can go to the sequel! I might be doing a preview when we get to the last four chapters of the story.**

**Heads up: In this story, the first 15 chapters will have a lot of humor in it but when it comes to the final chapters, it will get a little twist-up WITH humor so I'm planning to change the genre (or maybe not) of this story.**

**Disclaimer: OCs belong to their owners, Magenta belongs to me, Mario goes to Nintendo.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Magenta (OC), Onyx (OC), Pink Gold Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth...<strong>_

"Aww man! That was our food! Thanks to you idiots, we wouldn't have screamed if it wasn't for Toadette." Onyx yelled as he pointed to the pink toad.

"Don't blame me! Blame Toadsworth for intruding here without letting us know!" Toadette yelled.

"Um. Did you cooked it, Toadsworth?" Pink Gold Peach asked.

"Yes, I did. Now I'm gonna cook it again. Thanks to you." Toadswrth said as he turn back to leave the basement. Unfortunately, he got bumped by a pink princess.

"AAAUUUGGGGHH!" Toadsworth yelled as he fell backwards from the stairs.

"Goodness me! Sorry Toadsworth!" Peach said.

Soon, there were more running footsteps.

"Ugh, now who's that?" Peach asked.

Cindy, Sky Toad, and Spike (Well I don't really know what to name her pet XD) came in. Cindy looked ashamed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Er, how was your 'bathroom break'?" she asked.

"We came here because... er,,," Sky Toad said.

"I lied to you about the 'bathroom' thing. I came here because I heard a scream." Peach explained.

"Oops." the six servants said.

"I was just worried about who's gonna cook up there." Onyx explained, pointing to the ceiling.

"Well that's a first." Sky Toad said.

"RRRUUUUFFF!" Spike said as he started to run around the basement.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" everyone shrieked.

"There's a spike on the loose!" the princesses said.

"Sit down, you over-protected pet!" Sky Toad said as she started chasing after her pet.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Violent (OC), Koopalings (Including Junior), Kamek, and Bowser...<strong>_

"Your punishment is to... clean the toilet!" Bowser yelled. "With Larry!"

"Why me?! I'm the youngest!" Larry whined.

"Correction: You're the second to youngest." Bowser Jr. said.

"GAY!" Roy yelled.

"Vhat in the world?" Ludwig said.

"Just go and clean the freaking toilet." Bowser said. Soon, Kamek left to the bathroom. However, Larry was still standing there, with his mouth open.

"JUST GO CLEAN THE FREAKING TOILET, ALL RIGHT!" Bowser yelled.

"Y-Yes, King Dad!" Larry shouted, eventually leaving the throne room.

"Poor Kamek." Violent said.

"Who want to play instruments with me?" Ludwig asked.

"NEVER!" everyone yelled. Ludwig sighed and left the room.

"Who wants to play ball with me?" Lemmy asked.

"NEVER!" everyone yelled, again. Lemmy then left the room, as well.

"Who wants to punch Morton with me?" Roy asked.

"NEVER!" everyone said, again.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Morton yelled. And they both left the room.

"Who wants to do experiments with me?" Iggy asked.

"NEVER!" everyone yelled. Even Bowser. Iggy left the room. "Well I'm gonna go do it my own then!"

"Who want to play 'gay' with me?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Didn't Roy just called you gay about a minute ago?" Violent said.

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAA?" Bowser Jr. yelled then he left the room.

"WHO WANTS TO HELP ME AND KAMEK SCRUB THE TOILET?!" Larry asked from afar.

"Hey, shut up!" Kamek said.

"EEEWWWWWW!" Wendy and Violent said.

"YUCK!" said Bowser.

"NO ONE!" they all said in unison.

"Who wants to wear make-up with me?" Wendy asked.

"I would, but, no thanks." Violent said, leaving he throne room.

"Go do it yourself. I'm gonna go cook dinner." Bowser said.

Now that Wendy is all alone in the room, she decided to go to her room instead.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile in Mushroom Palace...<strong>_

Right now, there was chaos in the basement. All because of Spike, barking around and running all over the place.

"SIT DOWN, OR I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU TREATS AGAIN!" Sky Toad yelled. Then Spike finally sat down, whimpering.

"Phew." everyone said.

"Hey, where's Toadsworth?" Peach asked.

"Maybe he went to go cook some more food." Cindy answered.

"Possibly." Magenta said.

"G'night." Toad said as he fell to the floor, acting like as if he was unconscious.

"Toad! It's only 7:30! Come on!" Peach yelled.

"Well whatever the time is, I'm sleeping." Toad said. Soon, after ten minutes, Toad was fast asleep, leaving Pink Gold Peach, Peach, Cindy, Sky Toad, Spike, Onyx, Magenta, and Toadette wide awake.

"At least that's done. I'm outta here." Cindy said, breaking the silence.

"Cindy, you just ruined the peaceful moment!" Sky Toad said, eventually leaving the basement with Spike.

"I'm gonna go tell Father about this mess." Peach said. Nobody else came to stop her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Kamek and Larry...<strong>_

"Where's the soap?" Kamek asked.

"I don't know. Go look for it yourself. I'm gonna go play Wii." Larry said, leaving the bathroom, only when to find out that Kamek was pulling him back with his wand.

"H-Hey! No fair!" Larry said.

"Stay here until you get that done." Kamek said, handing him a bucket of water and soap.

"Awwww." Larry whined. "Wait. How did you find the soap?"

* * *

><p><strong>Royal: Well, well, well. That was Part 2 of The Undefendable Matter. Isn't is short and boring?<strong>

**Well, anywho, see ya for Chapter 8!**


	8. Making A Phone Call (Part One)

**Holy cow. I am so sorry for updating so late. I have orchestra practice AND choir practice like 3 or 2 times a week. But I'll try and update as fast as I can if I don't wanna disappoint my readers!**

**Well, well, well. If it isn't Chapter 8. Never mind. Let's go on with the story.**

**Note: To those of you who are reading 'A Perilous Journey: A Wizard's Quest' I deleted it. Sorry. It's just that I got reviews that judge/correct my story too quickly. I tell you. Nobody's perfect. Again, I'm sorry for deleting the story but, hopefully, I can post it back again. I just have to start all the way from the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Here are the current OCs so far:**

**Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**And we have 3 ****more OCs joining! Let's see. *takes out ripped paper from nowhere* Ooh, I can't read it. *tapes ripped paper back together* They ****are:**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Peachy - Glumshanks**

**Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Disclaimer: (Continued)**

**Lastly, ****Mario goes to Nintendo. Ugh the disclaimer sucks. Except for the OC part.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Kamek and Larry...<strong>_**  
><strong>

"I said how did you find the soap?!"

"I poofed it from its hiding spot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and flush myself in the toilet so I may never go back here again!" Kamek said as he went straight for the toilet.

"Wait. What?!" Larry shouted.

"So long sucker!" Kamek said as he jumped on the toilet.

"Noooo! Kamek!"

Too late. Before Larry could say one last word, Kamek was eventually sucked into the toilet...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Mushroom Palace 8:30 p.m. With Princess Peach<em>**

"Father, something funky is going on down the basement. Will you go check it out while I make a phone call?" Peach asked. No answer. "So that means 'yes'." Peach said as she went to the phone to make a phone call.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Somewhere in Mushroom City...<strong>_

In Mushroom City Downtown, there was an impatient huckit crab wearing a black leather jacket and shades and a silent star bunny wearing pink shorts, thick round glasses, and braces.

"How long till Wolfe is done shopping?! I'm sick of waiting!" the huckit crab yelled and started to tap his foot impatiently.

"Relax! nothing's wrong with a bit of shopping!" the star bunny answered.

Soon, a tall girl with silver hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a white tank top underneath a black jacket, black skirt, combat boots and a moonstone pendant, ran out of the store's door with a tiny plastic bag in her right hand.

"What took you so long?" the star bunny asked.

"Don't ask me that, Peachy! Ask, 'What did you get from the store today?" Wolfe said.

"Okay. What did you get from the store today?"

"I got..." Wolfe said as she rummaged through her tiny plastic bag.

"THIS!" Wolfe said, holding up a sparkly rainbow paper clip.

"AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU JUST BOUGHT A PAPER CLIP WITH SPARKLES ON IT?!" the huckit crab yelled.

"Aw, cheer up, Harry!" Peachy said.

_RRRRIIIIINNNGGGGG! RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_

"Great, it's my broken phone." Harry said.

_"Hello, who in the world is this?"_

_"Princess Peach."_

_"Great, what do you need from me, girlie?"_

_"I need you, Peachy, and Wolfe to come to the castle. I have something for you three."_

Harry hunged up the phone.

"Who is it?" the two asked in unison.

"Princess Peach. She wants all three of us to go to her pinky castle. You two go. I'm not going." Harry said as he stomped his way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. This is just the first part of 'Making A Phone Call'.<strong>

**Thank you, wolfGirl601 and Glumshanks for your OC(s)! PM me if there is something wrong about them that I need to fix!**

**Toodles 'till Chapter 9!**


	9. Making A Phone Call (Part Two)

**I am so sorry readers! I haven't been updating! I'll make sure that I update as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: OCs belong to... (In Appearance Order)**

**Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25 **

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Peachy & Harry McSnab- Glumshanks**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**New OCS coming up next chapter are:**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**Disclaimer (Continued): Mario belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Bowser In The Kitchen...<strong>_

"Here comes the most horrible part: Washing the dishes." Bowser muttered.

But unfortunately, when he turn on the faucet, the faucet grew bigger.

"What's going on?" he said. "Hey brats! Come see this!"

The Koopalings and Violent ran to the kitchen as fast as they could.

"What's happening?" they all asked.

"Oh no..." Larry said.

Then a blue hat came out of the faucet.

"Hey, that looks like Kamek's!" Roy yelled.

"Vhatever." Ludwig muttered.

After that, the whole magikoopa body landed on the sink.

"KAMEK?!" everyone yelled.

"What is it your lowness?" he yelled.

"How did you... D'OHHHHHH!" Bowser yelled as he stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Harry (OC), Peachy (OC), and Wolfe (OC)<strong>_

"It's a paper clip that acts like a magnet but it can stick to anything but metal! Watch this!" Wolfe said as she placed her paper clip in Peachy's bottom. And it sticked to it.

"OW! MY BUTT!" Peachy yelled as she started rubbing her bottom.

"How did that hurt?!"

"JUST GO TO GIRLIE'S CASTLE ALREADY!" Harry yelled.

"Oh no. You're coming with us." Wolfe said as she started pulling the jerky huckit crab.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Pink Gold Peach, Toadette, Magenta (OC), Onyx (OC), And A Sleeping Toad...<strong>_

After all the chaos, everyone in the basement was getting bored.

"When is Toad gonna wake up?" Toadette asked.

"We don't know." the rest answered.

"When is Toadworth coming back with our food? I'm so hungry." Pink Gold Peach asked.

"We don't know." the rest, again, answered.

"When will Sky Toad's pet stop barking?" Onyx said as he started covering his ears with his hands.

"Cindy! Help me make this stupid pet sit down!" Sky Toad yelled form upstairs.

"WOOF WOOF! WOOF WOOF!"

"Sorry! I can't! I'm leaving! Bye!" Cindy said as she ran to the front door.

"We don't know." the rest answered.

"When do I get paaaaancaaaaakes?" Toad asked and then snored again.

"Toad's probably in his dre-"

"WE DON'T KNOW OK? WE DON'T KNOW WHEN TOAD'S GONNA WAKE UP! WE DON'T WHEN TOADSWORTH'S COMING BACK! WE DON'T KNOW WHEN SPIKE'S GONNA STOP BARKING! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN TOAD WILL GET PANCAKES! OK?! NOW JUST KEEP YOUR LAME QUESTIONS TO YOURSELVES!" Magenta said.

"Sheesh. She's so irritated." Onyx said.

"I heard that!" Magenta said.

"Why do even get to stay here just for that stupid window? They can fix it right?" Pink Gold Peach asked.

"I said keep your questions to your-"

"OKAY! OKAY! WE GET IT!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Princess Peach in the throne room...<strong>_

"Father did you already check the wreckage?" Peach asked.

"Who did you call, my daughter?"

_'That is not what he calls me.' _Peach thought.

_Knock Knock!_

Peach ran out of the throne room.

"Hey, you didn't even answer my question yet!" the king yelled.

"Leave her alone?" the queen said.

"Is that even a question?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously when can I stop making such short chapters?! Grrrr! Okay never mind!<strong>

**Monik Venus and Samson will appear in the next chapter: Making A Phone Call (Part 3) **


	10. Making A Phone Call (Part Three)

**Bell (Me): It's a bird!**

**Magenta: It's a plane! **

**Both: NO WAIT! IT'S CHAPTER TEN! *looks up on a cloud that says 'Chapter 10'***

**Bell: Jinx**

**Magenta: Pfft. I'm outta here. See ya later.**

**Bell: Where are you going?**

**Magenta: To Chapter 10 *turns back and leaves***

**Bell: :-/ Um, wow. A weird thing to start off a chapter. Well I'll just go ahead and say the Disclaimer.**

**~OCS GO TO (It's always in appearance order from now on): ~**

**Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Peachy & ****Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**~New OCS in this chapter are: ~**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**~New OCs appearing next Chapter~**

**Toadelynne Mush - Royal Star Bell (Yep, it's another OC... from me.)**

**~Last Disclaimer~**

**Mario & Whatsoever - Nintendo**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Princess<strong>_** _Peach..._**

"Seriously, who is at the door this time?" Peach whispered to herself when Sky Toad came into the halls, running after Spike, and bumping onto Peach which caused the mushroom princess to fall.

"Whoops! Sorry Princess! Let me help you up." Sky Toad said as she lend a hand for Peach to get up.

"Why are you on a hurry?" Peach asked.

"To follow my pet. He's uncontrollable right now. Where are you off to, Peach?"

"I heard the doorbell, or a loud knock on the door and I am on my way to answer it. Now if you will excuse me," Peach said her unfinished sentence as she ran to the door, which was making even louder knocks.

* * *

><p>When Peach finally made it to the door, the knocks were as loud as a maximum-volume radio close to your ear. Peach then opened the door and she was rudely bumped by a green anthropomorphic kangaroo. Followed by a mutant turtle.<p>

"You in the pink dress! Where is Princess Toadstool? I have some things to steal from her!" he said. Then he took of running in the hallways.

'Pfft. Does he know that I am Princess Toadstool?' Peach thought.

"I'm sorry, Princess! It's just that this kangaroo by the name of Samson just came into the Mushroom Kingdom without letting any of you know." the turtle said.

"It's okay now that I know. I have to tell my parents. Come with me, Monik." Peach said as she led the mutant turtle to the throne room where her parents are.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In The Throne Room...<strong>_

"Mother, Father, Monik Venus is here with some new-"

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"GRRRRR! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK IS THAT AGAIN? I ALREADY ANSWERED THE DOOR LIKE THREE TIMES!" Peach yelled, right in front of her parents, which is, horrible. Even for a princess.

Peach then left the room, leaving her parents with Monik.

"So Monik, what brings you in here for this evening?" the king asked.

"Never mind, it was all a joke. I'm gonna go get some azzip." Monik said, heading for the front door.

"What in the world does 'Azzip' mean?" Queen Jezabel asked.

"DON'T ASK ME! ASK THE TURTLE THAT JUST LEFT 5 SECONDS AGO!"

"You mean Monik Venus?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bell: Sorry again for that Supah-Di-Dupah short chapter. This is probably the shortest chapter so far in this story!<strong>

**Sally McGee and Roger Man, please leave a review OR pm me if I didn't get your OC right.**

**You can probably guess that Toadelynne Mush is a Toad, right?**

**Anyway, can you guess what does 'azzip' mean?**

**Probably you can. See ya for Chapter 11: Making A Phone Call Part 4!**

**...**

**Whoops! I mean Making A Phone Call Part 3!**

**...**

**Wait yeah, it is MAPC Part 4.**

**...**

**No it's-**

**Magenta: Hey I'm back.**

**Bell: Pfffffft.**

**Magenta: Wha-**

**Bell: Uh...Where did you came from?**

**Magenta: Chapter 10**

**Bell: :-/**


	11. Making A Phone Call (Part Four)

**Bell: I think the worst chapter in this story was... Chapter 10. Or that's just my opinion.**

**That last chapter definitely needs re-writing. Yep, it did hit my face. Or sure it felt like to me.**

**This chapter is going to be like... Super short. Because it's the last part of Making A Phone Call so please forgive me. The next chapter will be long. I promise. Again. **

**Ok. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: What?**

**Bell: Do your stupid thing!**

**Disclaimer: What stupid thing?!**

**Bell: Fine, I'll do it... For the sake of this story!**

**...**

**...**

**OCS belong to:**

**1. Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**2. Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**3. Onyx - Demonfox25**

**4. Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**5. Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**6. Peachy - Glumshanks**

**7. Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**8. Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**9. Samson - Roger Man**

**10. Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**11. Toadelynne Mush - Royal Star Bell**

**Finally. Then Mario and all the whatnot goes to Nintendo!**

**Disclaimer: Let the story end!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Disclaimer: Why not?**

**Everyone: 'Cause you suck!**

**Magenta: Can we just get started on this freaky chapter!?**

**Bell: SHUT YOUR MOUTHS PEOPLE!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Bell: Ok sorry. That was soooo rude of me.**

**...**

**Anyways, let the chapter, or chapters, begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darkland, Bowser's Castle 9:00 p.m.<strong>_

"Why are we eating so late?" Violent asked as she took a seat in front of the huge table filled with turkey, mashed potatoes, salads, and... Cupcakes.

"Ooh, salads!" Iggy yelled, grabbing a carrot from the salad, when Ludwig stopped him.

"You haven't vash your claws yet!"

"You mean hands?"

"Just go already!"

"Um King Pop, why are we having cupcakes?" Roy asked.

"That's for dessert you brat! Kamek baked them!" Bowser yelled, pointing at Kamek.

'It wasn't me!' Kamek mouthed to make sure Bowser doesn't hear it.

"What are you waiting for? Let's dig in!" Lemmy yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone else said. Except for Bowser, who just sighed heavily.

"Heck, yeah."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Peachy (OC), Wolfe (OC), and Harry (OC)... (Note: Happened before Peach got mad about having to answer the door three times)<strong>_

The trio is now dashing to the Mushroom Palace which lies ahead. When they get there, Harry knocked on the door so loudly.

Then a furious Princess Peach came answering the knock.

"Oh, it's you three." She said.

"Why do we have to come here on this fine night Princess?" Wolfe asked, hiding the sparkly paper clip.

"Oh, it's nothing. It is just a prank." Peach said as she shut the door.

"SEE!? THIS IS WHY I'M NOT COMING WITH YOU BUT YOU FORCED ME TO COME WITH YOU AND IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!" Harry yelled, eventually jumping around in circles, hitting his crab feet on the ground, furiously.

"Hey, usually I'm the one making pranks. Not Peach." Wolfe replied.

"Well, it's not a big of a deal." Peachy said, rubbing her eyes using her hands. Unfortunately, she was rubbing her glasses which made her vision blurry.

"I would rather be back home with my poor lil' Chain Chomp I left at my house." Wolfe said.

"Then why didn't you bring it so it can stop Girlie from doing such wrong things?!" Harry asked, still, in a furious condition.

"Moon's only a baby!" Wolfe yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Bell: ANNOUNCEMENT! By Chapter 20, I WILL NOT be accepting anymore OCS. And there are only 9 Chapters left before that happens. So you know what they say. Do it while THERE IS TIME! <strong>

**Well anyways, to anyone who celebrates this, (Unfortunately, I don't)**

**Everyone in this story: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Magenta: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Bell: You ruined the beautiful moment...**

**Magenta: Sorry?**

**Bell: Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Toadelynne: And see ya for the Chapter 12: Food Fight And A Gusty Blizzard.**


	12. A Gusty Blizzard

**Bell: Geez. How long have I updated since the last chapter. Did anyone had a great holiday? Ha.**

**Actually, this chapter is only called 'A Gusty Blizzard'. 'The Nasty Food Fight' will be in Chapter 13 so, my bad.**

**No one answered my question: What does azzip mean? It means _pizza _but it is spelled backwards.**

**No one also answered this question: Should SKTMK have a sequel? No one answered it so I'm making a poll of it. Be sure to check that!**

**Anywho, here we are, with the 'Special Chapter'. Hmm, since I don't know how to start this chapter, I think I should do it the boring way.**

**Peach: AWWWWWWW! *makes a kitty-cat face***

**Bell: Okay Guilty-Princess. Why don't we start it the stupid way?**

**Peach: I'M NOT GUILTY! I'M INNOCENT! *slaps Daisy in the face***

**Daisy: HEY NOW! WE DON'T DO THAT ON HOLIDAYS!**

**Peach: Well the author doesn't celebrate it. So we can do it here.**

**Bell: Hey! That's stupid! I celebrate New Year! DUH!**

**Disclaimer: Here I go again. **

**OCS belong to:**

**Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Peachy/Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Toadelynne Mush - Royal Star Bell (She might appear in this chapter. Sorry for the delay!)**

**~New OCS next chapter are: ~**

**Red - Guest**

**Anime Guy - Forget you**

**Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, Ko****opalings, Bowser Jr., Kamek, And Etc. - Nintendo**

**Bell: *stops fighting with Peach And Daisy, turns to readers* _Note: By Chapter 20, I won't be accepting anymore OCS. So if you're reading this and still want your OC (or another) in this story, submit one by review/PM. Here's the information:_**

**_*Required:_**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Race/Species:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Other Stuff:_**

**_-Optional:_**

**_Past Story:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Fears:_**

**_Talents:_**

**_Home Place: (Ex. Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, Sunshine Kingdom)_**

**_Birthdate:_**

**_(continued) So some of it is required and some are optional. From now on, if the requirements are not met, I will have to ask you to the ones that you still need. Otherwise, your OC will be in the following chapter. (Ex. If I submit my OC on Chapter 16 and requirements were not met, and I was asked to fix it, my OC will appear on Chapter 18)_**

**_Sorry! It just has to be that way! And only eight more chapters 'till this happens!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Back In The Basement...<em>**

"Holy cow. My belly's like so fat right now. I AM SOOOOO HUNGRY!" Toadette yelled as she started smashing the table in front of her. And then she hurt her arm. "OWWWWIE!"

Everyone else caught the sight of her and they laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA." Everyone laughed strangely.

"What's gotten into us?" Magenta asked. Everybody just shrugged.

"Dunno. The only thing I'm thinking about is the kitchen." Onyx said.

Then Toad woke up when he saw the switched-off robot.

"AAAH! PINK GOLD PEACH IS DEAD! AAAH!" Toad yelled running around in circles.

"We turned her off!" everyone, except Toad of course, exclaimed.

Suddenly, icicles appeared from the ceilings.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Toadsworth...<strong>_

The 60-year-old (Or at least that's how old I think he is) ran up the stairs to the kitchen as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. The palace started icing up as well.

"Wahh!" Toadsworth yelled as he fell to the slippery carpet.

Just then, a yellow Toad that almost looked like Toadette came down the stairs until she found an elderly toad.

"Toadelynne! I'm ok but please warn the others about this." Toadsworth said and the yellow toad nodded. Then, she went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile in the kitchen...<strong>_

"Alert! Aler-" Toadelynne said as she crashed into the wall of the kitchen because she wasn't watching her way. She then fell on the ground, unconscious. Well, not really.

"Woah, are you okay?!" A purple Toad asked.

"Of course I'm fine!" Toadelynne said as she dust herself off.

"Well? I'm sorry!" the purple Toad said in an angry way.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile with the Trio...<strong>_

After all that argument, a gusty wind came into play.

"Woah, what was that wind?" Peachy asked, while wiping her glasses.

"GUSTY WIND YOU IDIOT!" Harry yelled, starting to tackle Peachy but unfortunately, Wolfe stopped him and tackled she tackled him instead.

"Hey guys." Peachy said. No one answered.

"Guys..." Peachy continued, still, no one answered.

"GUYS! IT'S SNOWING!" Peachy yelled, which caught attention for the other two.

"Heh, good thing I'm wearing a jacket." Harry said.

"Bye. I'm gonna go home to take care of Moon." Wolfe said, turning to leave.

"Well? Enjoy your day-off!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Bowser's Castle...<strong>_

Everyone was in the living room watching the news in their huge flat-screen TV.

"Dad, the news said it was gonna snow in the Mushroom Kingdom! Now's our chance to get the Princess!" Bowser Jr. said.

"No, you fool. There's gonna be a _blizzard _in Mushroom Kingdom, so it means we don't have the chance to get that scum." Wendy explained.

"Well, if it's gonna snow in the Mushroom Kingdom, it means-" Violent stopped when a clash of thunder came into play.

"IT'S GONNA RAIN!" Everyone exclaimed and jumped altogether.

"Yeah, let's play in the rain." Bowser said.

"Well, you can do that if you wanna get sick. I'm not coming." Kamek said.

"C'mon, Kamek! It's gonna be fun!" Goomba said.

"Well whatever you do, you're never gonna convince be to play in that water."

* * *

><p><strong>Bell: This chapter took me A WEEK AND A HALF to finish, and it came out to be this short! <strong>

**Toadelynne: Well, bye and see ya for the food fight. *closes curtains***


	13. Pizza Problems

**Actually, no. See you NOT NEXT SUMMER BUT NOW. Okay this is only opportunity I can have for this chapter so if it's bad or good, tell me**.

.*.*.*.*.

**OCS belong to:**

**Magenta Velvet and Toadelynne Mush - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Cindy Pop - Princess Pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Peachy and Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**.*.*.*.**

**New OCS Appearing Are:**

**Red - Guest**

**Anime Guy - Forget you**

**Angle Katrice Strongwill - Jkoopaling (Hey Jkoopaling, how should I call you OC? Angle, Katrice, or Angle Katrice? Or maybe you can choose what should I call her)**

**Whatnot - Nintendo**

**.*.*.*.**

**OCS appearing on Mushroom Kingdom To Sarasaland:**

**Magenta Velvet**

**Toadelynne Mush **

**Onyx**

**Wolfe Hane**

**.*.*.*.**

**Again, please tell me if you want your OC to be in the sequel. Thanks!**

**Time to laugh, guys.**

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'm gonna make pizza so I need help. AND I MEAN HELP!" Toadelynne said dramatically. "WHERE'S THE DOUGH?!"<p>

"I have it, don't worry!" A parakoopa with a blue shell, aqua eyes, and short chestnut hair replied to the toad. "Now I need to go get my apron if we're gonna cook..."

"Okay Angle, but HURRY UP! THEY ARE HUNGRY DOWN THERE! AND I MEAN-"

"I KNOW! I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! NOW WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET COOKIN'!" Angle yelled, not liking Toadelynne's noisy-ness.

The dough was completely set up. Now all they have to do is put the toppings then the oven.

"Alright, let's put the pizza in the freezer." Toadelynne said, acting like she doesn't know how to make pizza.

"No, fool! You don't freeze the pizza! You put the freaking toppings and put it in the freaking oven!" Angle yelled.

"Where's the pepperoni?!"

"It's in my hand!"

"Well?! Give me it!"

Too late. Angle threw the pepperonis at Toadelynne's face.

"WHAT THE HECK, LADY?!" the toad said, furiously. Eventually, she threw the tomato sauce right at Angle's face.

"You made me look like a monster!" Angle yelled.

"NOW TIME TO PUT _YOU _IN THE OVEN!" Toadelynne shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOT ME!"

* * *

><p>It was indeed a very nice evening in Mushroom Downtown, everyone was walking, talking shopping, whatever, until a green anthropomorphic kangaroo came roaming across the street. However nobody panicked when Samson went in the Pizza Parlor.<p>

"Hello MA'AM." He said.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Palace Pizza Par-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I want an extra large meaty supreme pizza please." Samson said before the cashier could finish her sentence. "That'll be $20.90 please."

Samson paid the cashier. Then she said, "About 15 minutes of waiting time sir." Then Samson head out for the door, waiting for his order.

A few seconds later, Monik came in the pizza parlor.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Palace Pizza Parlor. How may I help you!?" the same cashier said in an angry tone.

"O..k... I would like an extra large meaty supreme pizza please." Monik said, handing the money as if she knew the price. "15 Minutes to wait ma'am."

"Can't wait..." Monik said as she sat on a chair nearby and dialed Peach's number on her cellphone.

"Hello?" the Princess answered.

"Hey, Peach, I'll be bringing a pizza for the ones in the basement." Monik replied.

"Oh no, too late. Angle and Toadelynne are making one."

_'Crap.' _Monik thought.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked, worried about not hearing Monik's voice.

"Oh the pizza's ready. BYE!" Monik lied, closing her phone. "Drat..." Monik said as she stood up and exited the door.

"Extra large meaty supreme pizza!" the cashier yelled but Monik didn't hear. Instead, Samson came in and picked up the pizza.

He sat in a chair and took a bite of the scrumptious pizza. "I have an idea..." he chuckled evilly and exited the door.

Samson opened the pizza box where he found Monik playing games on her phone. And then he threw the extra large pizza right at her face.

"JACKPOT!" Samson yelled. A couple of people saw this and laughed at the mutant turtle.

"You green FREAK!" Monik yelled and tasted the pizza. When it tasted like the pizza she ordered, she said. " THAT WAS _MY _ORDER AND YOU PICKED IT UP!" she yelled.

"Extra large meaty supreme!" the cashier yelled loudly.

Monik swept the pizza out of her face as she went to get _her _order.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Red!" A purple shy guy name Anime Guy went up to talk to his friend.<p>

"Guess what? I just saw Samson threw his pizza order at Monik Venus. I feel bad for her." the girl named Red said.

"Then it was smoking hot?! As in _caliente._" Anime Guy said. **(once again I dunno how to spell that)** "Anyway, I'm gonna go poke my eye in a pencil." Red said, finding a pencil.

* * *

><p><strong>Magenta: Now THAT'S what I call a long chappie! <strong>

**Thanks to Jkoopaling, Guest, and Forget you for sending an OC! Review if there was something wrong with them.**

**And don't worry! Red and Anime Guy will appear more on the next chapter!**

**Maggie, Violent, Onyx, Wolfe, Harry, Peachy, Cindy, and Sky (OCS) will all appear on Part Two. They might get messy for the food fight as well. Except one of them will get soaked on the rain. Lol.**

**For the sequel: There are 3 votes for -Yes for the sake of the story! And 1 vote for -You can choose. After all, it's your story.**

**Please tell me if you would like your OC(S) to appear in Mushroom Kingdom To Sarasaland. **

**OCS FOR MKTS:**

**Magenta Velvet**

**Onyx**

**Wolfe Hane **

**Toadelynne Mush**

**See ya for: The Nasty Food Fight (Fart 2)**

**Bell: FART TWO!?**

**Magenta: PART TWO IDIOT!**


	14. Declaration, Announciation, & Acception

**Bell: Typing has been really a headache this month. Plus, the chapter title is horrible and this chapter is really long. Good thing though, it's not that boring... Oh, hey Pink Gold Peach!**

**Pink Gold Peach: ... Don't you dare talk to me! I'm not gonna make an appearance until THE END OF THIS STORY!**

**Bell: What's the— You kidding, right?**

**Pink Gold Peach: Whatever.. AND I'M NOT KIDDING!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever is right Madame and shall I go ahead with my 'stupid' thing?**

**Bell: SHTUPID SH*T! (Children please don't figure out what that word is)**

**~OCS go to~**

**Magenta Velvet & Toadelynne Mush - Royal Star Bell (Obviously, that's me)**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Peachy & Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**Red - Guest**

**Anime Guy - Forget you**

**Angle Katrice Strongwill - Jkoopaling**

**(Pretty sure I've missed something eh?)**

**.*.*.*.*.**

**~OCS appearing on this Chapter~**

**Daisy Patterson**

**Kelly Patterson**

**Peter Albany**

**Vivian Shroob**

**Sam Watson/Nightmare - TCKing12 **

**.*.*.*.*.**

**~Confirmed MKTS OCS~**

**1. Magenta Velvet**

**2. Toadelynne Mush**

**3. Onyx**

**4. Wolfe Hane**

**5. Samson**

**6. Peachy**

**7. Harry McSnab**

**8. Daisy Patterson**

**9. Kelly Patterson**

**10. Vivian Shroob**

**11. Peter Albany**

**12. Sam Watson/Nightmare**

**~NOT Yet Confirmed MKTS OCS (PM should be sent AGES AGO, For guests, I will post it on reviews)**

**1. Violent Jones**

**2. Cindy Pop**

**3. Sky Toad**

**4. Red**

**5. Anime Guy**

**6. Monik Venus**

**7. Angle Katrice Strongwill**

**Bell: THERE! A LONG LIST OF 'stupidity that I forgot_ (My headls full of nonsense, right?)_**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the basement was so hungry that Angle and Toadelynne came in with the pizza. However, they were messy.<p>

"Woah. What happen to you two twits? Ya gotta fight?" Onyx said.

"Ugh, shut up." Toadelynne and Angle responded fiercely.

"Well, P.G.P's asleep." Magenta said.

"Who's P.G.P?"

"Precisely, it stands for Pink Gold Peach, Toad."

"Yah, but she's dead!" Toadette blurted.

* * *

><p>Everyone in Bowser's castle was having fun in the rain: the koopalings, Violent, Goomba, Boo, Dry Bones, Lakitu, the sludge brothers, and even Bowser himself. All except for Kamek of course, He was just sitting on his broom like a witch, gazing in the window.<p>

"BOO-YAH!" Ludwig yelled.

"Hey! You said my name!"

All of a sudden, Lemmy started coughing. "I hadn't even had that much fun yet!"

"Clackety-Clack-Clack! (Well? Too late!)" Dry Bones yelled.

"Do you guys understand that? I never knew dead-language."

"Allow me to translate it for you, Violent. And it's not called dead-language." Iggy said, giving an evil smirk at Ludwig. "I-It means...um..."

After a few seconds of thinking, Ludwig started to giggle. "HA! In your face Ignatius! You zon't even know it! It means—"

"You know what 'Wig? Forget about it. It doesn't help." Violent said.

"My name is NOT Wig!" Ludwig protested.

"Whoopsy-daisy."

"AAAAACHOOO!" Lemmy sneezed.

"Uh-Oh. If dad finds out about this, we are sorry." Junior said.

"Yeah, Kamek was right." Roy said as he scratched his head.

"Well if he's sick, then we're all gonna be sick!" Morton yelled.

"And he's right, too." Violent said as she place her hands on top of her head for shelter.

* * *

><p>The servants in the basement were so happy they finally ate their food. Until...<p>

"I declare a food fight for what we have done!" someone said, standing up.

Everyone turned to see it was Toad.

"Oh, come on, Toad! Are you messing with us?!" Onyx yelled.

"Toad, we have to stay tidy before we go to sleep." Toadette said.

"Well? Then go get an apron! Whoever wins this food fight gets to go to his or her room tomorrow night. While the rest of us have to wait until the day after that..." Toad explained.

"Then how will we know who wins or not?"

"I'll explain it later, Magenta. But right now, I think the Princess has a problem. I can hear her screaming from upstairs. So SHUSH!"

* * *

><p>In the upstairs, like what Toad said, Princess Peach was really rowdy in the halls... and really mad.<p>

"I can't belive it!" Peach said. Cindy, Sky Toad, and Spike heard this and went to talk to Peach.

"Peach? You... alright?" Sky Toad asked.

"No! I'm not alright! Look at the calendar!"

"Um, it's just January 10. So what?" Cindy said.

"No! It's my voting election of the Mushroom Kingdom next week on Bean Bean Kingdom! And if I lose..."

"What?" the two said, curiously.

"Bowser will take over my kingdom and destruct or rather, destroy it and redecorate it to Bowser's SECOND kingdom, darn it." Peach said in an scary tone.

"Uh-oh." Sky Toad said.

"So if your kingdom is gone, will you live in my kingdom?!" Cindy asked, furiously jumping around.

"Are you happy that my kingdom is going to be destroyed?" Peach asked.

"No."

"Well, GOOD! Because I need two volunteers that will help me announce the Announciation Date here in the castle grounds." Peach answered.

"Wow, I wonder who will those two be..." Cindy said but Sky Toad elbowed her and whispered "It could be us so stop fooling around!"

"Are you two okay?" Peach asked.

"Oh, we are just thinking about who is going to be the two volunteers." they said.

"Then it'll be you two of course, since you're the first two people I talk to about this topic."

"See?!" Sky Toad said.

"Rrruff!" Spike said, and suddenly, rolled over as if Sky Toad taught him a trick.

"Awwwwww!" the three said.

* * *

><p>On Mushroom Kingdom Park, Anime Guy and Red had fun playing in the snow; either making snowmen, making snow angels, or anything like that.<p>

"You know what? Let's go to my house. It's really cold out here. And plus, I have something to show you!" Anime Guy said.

"Let me guess: A new anime video game?"

"HEY! How'd you know?!"

"I was at your window yesterday, neighbor." Red said as she quoted the word neighbor.

"And you what? Moved into a new home?!" Anime Guy yelled.

"Bingo! I moved into a new house so I can live right next to you! Isn't that exciting?!"

"Yes, but, do your parents know?" Anime Guy asked.

"Of course they do! They live in it, duh!" Red said.

"Well then let's go to my house, PRONTO!" Anime Guy yelled.

"Race you! And I know your address!" Red said.

And they both started running towards Anime Guy's house.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, far beyond Mushroom Kingdom, is the Kingdom of the Shroobs. (Technically, Princess Peach's past Castle) Two hoobs, which is the combination of Shroobs and Humans, were playing in the Castle Grounds of their mother's palace. After a while, they became bored.<p>

"Kelly! What do we do now? I'm bored!" A hoob with deathly pale skin with dark purple hair with faint white spots pulled up into a bun, yelled at her older twin. She has red eyes, and wore a gray uniform.

"Daisy, don't worry. Maybe Vivian will know what to do. Besides, she's coming here today to visit." A hoob that looks similar to her younger twin, except her hair pulled into a braid, said.

"Well I'll say, I'M IMPATIENT NOW!" Daisy yelled.

"Shush! Remember what Mom said? No yelling, even when you're outside." Kelly said, shushing her twin sister over and over again.

"Daisy! Kelly! Dinner time! Set the table!" Their mom, Princess Shroob, said.

"Great. Now what? Vivian's not even here yet!" Daisy said as she stomped her foot.

"Hey!"

"Here she comes." Kelly said.

"TOO LATE, VIVIAN!" They both yelled as they started running in the castle.

A shroob wearing a pink dress and a crown, started to chase Daisy and Kelly, and entered the castle as well.

* * *

><p>At Peach's Palace, Peach was not in a good mood, after Sky Toad and Cindy left to Cloud Kingdom. Right then, she heard the doorbell.<p>

"Oh, I'm not gonna answer that this time!" Peach yelled.

"Honey-Pie! You have to answer it!" the King yelled.

"F-Father?! How could you here from tha far— GRRRR!" Peach shouted as she started to stomp her way to the door.

When Peach opened the door, a gentleman with brown hair, and brown eyes, wearing a royal gray unform, stokd there and bowed to the Princess.

"Hello, Princess Peach." the man said.

"Hi, Peter." Peach said, trying hard enough not to show her mad face when they heard a scream.

"TOOOOAAAAADDDD!"

"Oh, GEEZ!" Peach yelled, with her mad face again, started to run to the basement. Peter followed as well.

* * *

><p>"Alright, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" the Princess yelled furiously.<p>

Not even a single word came out from any mouth, but everyone was pointing at Toad. And everyone was messy, due to Toad having to throw food at them.

"Toad, please come with me. And where is Pink Gold Peach?"

"She's sleeping in the bedroom. And who's he?" the servants asked.

"Oh, this is Peter Albany. And he'll be watching you idiots while I have a private conversation with Toad." Peach said.

"But, Princess. You never told me to—"

"Peter, please. Just for today?" Peach said with a small smile.

"Yes, your majesty."

Peach then head for the halls, with her hand at Toad's wrist, forcing him to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Toad, you've been here in my palace for almost seven years. You were one of my servants that I can rely on. What did you do down there?" Peach said, to the whimpering Toad.<p>

"I-I'm sorry P-Princess!" Toad said in between tears.

"How am I going to forgive you, when you did a very big mistake down there? I was even in the middle of a conversation with Peter."

"P-Princess! P-Please d-don't t-tell the K-King and Q-Queen!" Toad sobbed.

"Oh I'm telling them all right. They will give you your punishment." Peach said.

Everyone in the basement heard Toad's sobbing and feel bad for him.

Poor Toad.

* * *

><p>Wolfe was walking towards her house, without noticing Peachy and Harry following her. Finally, Wolfe turned around, hearing giggles from Peachy, and giggles of frustration from Harry.<p>

"Oh I know you two are there alright." Wolfe said.

"Oh, do you even know who you are?!" Harry yelled.

"Of course I do!"

"Guys, there's someone or something in front of us." Peachy said, but unfortunately, again, Wolfe and Harry aren't listening.

"GUYS! THERE IS A DREAM CREATURE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Peachy yelled. And finally, the two listened and turned front.

Peachy was right. A dream creature in a form of a human with blue skin, grey flaming hair, black eyeballs and red eyes wearing a black jumpsuit with an N in the center, white boots, black gloves, with a white cape appeared right in front of them as if he was going to do something bad to them.

"Sam Watson." Harry whispered.

"You know this guy?" Wolfe asked.

"Yes. They call him 'Nightmare' for a reason." Harry said.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Shake hands with him." Peachy said.

"What! No way! I'm not shaking hands with that alien!" Harry yelled.

"The crab's right. Now it's my time to capture you three." Nightmare said. And soon, he started to chase them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the three yelled as they were being chased by the evil Dream Creature.

"What does he want with us?!" Wolfe said.

"I dunno! Just run!" Peachy said.

"Peachy! You shouldn't have told me to shake hands with him!" Harry said.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN TO PEACH'S PALACE!" Wolfe yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIBOOYAH! Finally, a chapter with more than 2,000 words! Now THAT'S what I call a long chappie!<strong>

**Also, I would like to say thank you to TCKing12 for your five marvelous OCS! **

**Also the results for the sequel are 4 votes for yes and 1 vote for my choice, which means, I will write the sequel! (Also, poll is closed)**

**Everyone: YAAAAAAY!**

**RSB: What the? Oh and one bad news is that Pink Gold Peach won't make an appearance till the final chapter of SKTMK due to everyone hating her. (I'm pretty stupid, right?)**

**And, there is a new poll in my proflie, Which Super Mario story will I write first? The choices are in the poll. Whichever has the most votes, I will write that story next, so I hope you'll take the time to vote!**

**Toadelynne: See ya for Chapter Fifteen!**

**RSB: Where did you come from?!**


	15. Finding? Or Saving? (Part One)

**Dustna: Um, HI! Anyone excited for the sequel after...this?**

**Everyone: ...**

**Dustna: Oh, forget about it! That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth anyway! I mean, I will still write it though.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Dustna: Oh, for the sake of this story... DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: What?! Oh, yeah, I forgot. Again.**

**~OCs belong to~**

**Magenta Velvet**

**Toadelynne Mush - That lady over there who's gone crazy (Royal Star Bell)**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Peachy**

**Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**Red - Guest**

**Anime Guy - Forget you**

**Angle Katrice Strongwill - Jkoopaling**

**Daisy Patterson**

**Kelly Patterson**

**Vivian Shroob**

**Peter Albany**

**Sam Watson/Nightmare - TCKing12**

**Everything else but not the storyline A.K.A. Whatnot - Nintendo**

**~Confirmed MKTS OCs~**

**1. Magenta Joyce Velvet**

**2. Toadelynne Mush**

**3. Onyx**

**4. Peachy**

**5. Harry McSnab**

**6. Wolfe Hane**

**7. Samson**

**8. Daisy Patterson**

**9. Kelly Patterson**

**10. Vivian Shroob**

**11. Peter Albany**

**12. Sam Watson/Nightmare**

**13. Red**

**~Not Yet Confirmed MKTS OCs~**

**1. Violent Jones**

**2. Sky Toad**

**3. Cindy Pop**

**4. Monik Venus**

**5. Anime Guy**

**6. Angle Katrice Strongwill**

**Dustna: To those of you who have your OCs not confirmed yet by the end of this story, they will make a final appearance on the first chapter of the sequel and the sequel after that, they might not appear anymore. And if your OC is confirmed late (like eventually after the story) I will still put them in the sequel, because I'm generous enough to do that, maybe? Oh and if you need a clearer explanation, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM so I can gladly help you.**

**Same rule applies for the sequel after MKTS (Mushroom Kingdom To Sarasaland). So STL (Sarasaland To Lumaria) will still have the same rule, confirming and not confirming OCS, not appearing in the next story, well...**

**Toadelynne: GET OVER WITH IT!**

**Dustna: Okay, okay! Sorry! Chapter starts now and I hope you enjo—**

**Toadelynne: *stares at Dustna glaringly***

**Dustna: Wow, you're impatient.**

* * *

><p>"Daisy! Kelly! How many times do I have to call you over for dinner?! We have visitors you know!" Princess Shroob yelled from across the hallways.<p>

Knowing Vivian wasn't chasing them from behind anymore, Daisy and Kelly took a quick break. "I bet are visitors are you-know-whos." Kelly panted.

"Did Vivian got lost? She's not behind us anymore." Daisy said.

After their short 'break', they quickly ran to the dining room. When they get there, Daisy and Kelly started laughing, for the reason that Vivian got lost in the castle.

"W-What's so funny?" Princess Shroob asked with a slight giggle.

"We were being chased by Vivian, only to found out that she got lost in the HAHAHA!" they both laughed.

"VIVIAN IS WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to see it was the Elder Princess Shroob, almost screaming her head off.

"I mean, well, well, well! If it isn't my two favorite nieces!" the Elder Princess Shroob said as she pulled Daisy and Kelly into a hug.

"It's so nice to have you come over for dinner today, Auntie!" Kelly said.

"Yeah, and Vivian here to play with us, we wouldn't get bored being lost in the castle." Daisy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Auntie, we'll be right back because we need to find 'someone' who is lost somewhere here." Kelly said as she grabbed Daisy's arm and dragging her as she walk.

"Okay, but be back before we start munching the lasagna!" both Princess Shroobs said.

* * *

><p>Wolfe, Harry, and Peachy were running almost a mile and a half when they suddenly ran in to a forest.<p>

"I have an idea. We'll go straight in the forest and we'll make a sudden turn. Peach's palace is just in the right side of the forest and Nightmare or whoever that is, will just go straight ahead without turning right." Wolfe explained. "And hurry up! He'll catch up any second now!"

The trio started to make their way through the Mushroom Forest in order to find Peach's Castle. But unfortunately, Nightmare caught up to the forest. Good thing though, the trio already made their sudden turn and climb up a tree to hide away from Sam Watson.

"I hear rattling." Nightmare said as he follow the sounds of shaking leaves and snow falling from the trees. The trio however, got down from the tree and finally found Peach's Castle, due to the sound of the waterfall near it.

Wolfe's plan was a success. They reached the palace and knocked on the door furiously.

"OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR, BLONDIE!" Harry yelled.

"Shut up or that alien will get us." Wolfe said.

"I SAID OPEN THE DOOR, BLONDIE!" Harry yelled, once again.

The door opened but the King opened the door.

"Who are you calling, Blondie?!" the king yelled.

"No one here but your blonde-headed daughter!" Harry said.

"GUYS THE ALIEN FROM MARS IS ALREADY HERE!" Peachy shouted, but luckily, King Arnold shut the door as hard as he can and it probably hit his face.

"Woah... What happened here? Everything is like... ice! It's like an Ice Palace!" Wolfe said looking around the now Iced-Toadstool-Palace.

"Um.. Tonight's gonna have a blizzard so why don't you three stay here till the morning? It's very dangerous to go out when a blizzard is occuring." King Arnold said. "Oh, I'll lead you to your rooms once everything is ready."

"Wow, what a first." Peachy said.

"Great. NOW WHAT?! I didn't bring my pajamas!" Harry shouted again, but he was stomping his feet.

During all this complaining, Wolfe went to the King.

"Hey, King Arnold, do you have any phones here that I could borrow? I left mine at home." she asked.

"Sure. There's a telephone somewhere in the halls, but follow me."

King Arnold then led Wolfe to a nearby telephone.

Wolfe thanked him and started to dial her phone number.

_"Chomp, chomp!" _ her pet answered.

"Good thing. Moon, here's what I need you to do. Go to my room and get some pajamas, and bring some snacks with you. Most importantly, bring my phone because we're gonna be staying here in Peach's Palace for the night. And I feel lonely when you're not with me so do that and I'll see you in Peach's Palace." Wolfe said.

_"Chomp chomp!" _

"Ok, bye!" Wolfe said and thanked the King again. The king also said that they'll be having dinner.

"Ok, I'll see you in the dining room then. After that, I'll lead you to your rooms." the King said to the trio.

* * *

><p><strong>Dustna: Okay, I'll stop there for now. There's not really anything funny here. `Cept for one. But there's three questions:<strong>

**What's gonna happen to Moon? Is Moon gonna be safe? Will Daisy and Kelly find Vivian on time?**

**We'll find on Chapter 16! See you then!**

**Toadelynne: I'M STILL IMPATIENT!**

**Dustna: Didn't you just missed the chapter? O_o**


	16. Finding? Or Saving? (Part Two)

**Dustna: HOLY CRAPPOMOLIE?! Okay, it's been one month (maybe not) since I updated, so it will be shorty-short-short.**

** HOLY SMOKE?! SIXTEEN CHAPTERS FOR MAGENTA'S AND PGP'S FIRST DAY?! I'm such a stupid author. This'll be the last chapter of the day, and I'll be SKIPPING a couple of days since this whole day has gone pretty pathetic. Also, if you have time after this chapter, check out my first Super Mario one-shot collection. (Title: Lights, Camera, Action, And Snap!)**

**Mario: Do you have any feet?**

**Dustna: Wait, you're not supposed to appear till next chapter. And yes, I have FEET!**

**Mario: I'm not asking you. I'm asking King Boo.**

**Dustna: You...**

**Mario: Don't say it, Dust.**

**Dustna: DISC!**

**Disclaimer: You gave me a nickname?! YAAAAAY!**

**~OCs Belong To~**

**Magenta Joyce Velvet & Toadelynne Zyriel Mush - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Cindy Pop - Princess Pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Harry McSnab & Peachy - Glumshanks**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**Red - Guest**

**Anime Guy - Forget you**

**Angle Katrice Strongwill - Jkoopaling**

**Daisy Patterson, Kelly Patterson, Vivian Shroob, Peter Albany, & Sam Watson/Nightmare - TCKing12**

**Whatnot - Nintendo**

**~Confirmed MKTS OCs~**

**1. Magenta Joyce Velvet**

**2. Toadelynne Zyriel Mush**

**3. Onyx**

**4. Peachy**

**5. Harry McSnab**

**6. Wolfe Hane**

**7. Samson**

**8. Daisy Patterson**

**9. Kelly Patterson**

**10. Vivian Shroob**

**11. Peter Albany**

**12. Sam Watson/ Nightmare**

**13. Red**

**14. Cindy Pop**

**~NOT Confirmed OCs Yet~**

**1. Violent Jones**

**2. Sky Toad**

**3. Anime Guy**

**4. Monik Venus**

**5. Angle Katrice Strongwill**

**Trivia For This Story: Do you know that there are 3 more sequels to this one? Here's the order:**

**1st Story: Sunshine Kingdom To Mushroom Kingdom (Humor & Friendship)**

**2nd Story: Mushroom Kingdom To Sarasaland (Adventure & Humor)**

**3rd Story: Sarasaland To Lumaria (Family & Adventure)**

**4th Story (Finale): Lumaria To Sunshine Kingdom (Tragedy & Family)**

**Dustna: ATTENTION! 4 more chapters left till I'm not accepting OCs. (Thanks a million to those who've submitted)**

**And also, from the beginning of the story, it goes happy but in the end of the series, there is gonna be a lot of sadness. So like I said in my profile, I'm good at writing tragedy so watch out.**

**Anywho, I'll start now and Mario, get outta my sight!**

**Mario: Yes SIR!**

**Dustna: O_o**

**Mario: Yes, Madame!**

**Dustna: O_o**

**Mario: Yes, uh, Lesbian?**

**Dustna: WTF?!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the basement is getting ready for bed. Until Princess Peach went down the basement.<p>

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Um, is it okay for you that you'll sleep here tonight? My father said so. He said you'll stay here to guard these stupid servants." Peach said. All of the servants gave a gasp.

"You guilty princess!" Toad yelled.

"Toad, you want to talk to me again? And this time, I'll tell Toadsworth."

"N-No ma'am. Definitely not,"

"Good. Now get to the bedroom which is on the right. All of you have to fit there." Peach said and then she left for Cloud Kingdom.

"OH, MAN!" Onyx yelled with a snap, not liking the idea that everyone had to fit in one room.

"Oh, well. Guess you'll just change into your pajamas." Peter said.

"How'll we get them? They're in our rooms!" Magenta asked. They're not aloud to go upstairs without permission. And no one from the basement is allowed to go up there but Peter. Besides, Magenta has an idea. "I know! How about Peter will go upstairs and go to our rooms and get the pajamas and bring them back here. Or if that failed, we'll try Plan B which is, we will sleep wearing these, and not change."

"That sucks! I want to be comfy!" Toadette whined.

"Hold on a moment!"

Everyone turned to look at Peter.

"First of all, IT'S TORTURE! Second of all, I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY WAY AROUND THIS BUILDING!" he yelled.

"You do know it's a castle, right? A GLACIER castle, right? And there's gonna be a blizzard, am I r—"

"Oh, shut up, Toad! You've gone into trouble because of you fat mouth and now you US to get in trouble?" Toadette said.

"Guess we'll have to do Plan B. Without even trying Plan A..."

Everyone then head for the bedroom and started to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Vivian!" Kelly shouted. No sound of her.<p>

"VIVIAN SHROOB! YOU DO KNOW THAT YOUR MOM IS ANGRY, RIGHT!" Daisy yelled, again no sound or sign of her.

"Um Daisy, you DO know that Auntie is not mad, right? She's kind enough to not get mad easily." Kelly said.

"Whaboowitaya." said a voice.

"Vivian! Don't tell us you've made your own language!" Daisy yelled.

Daisy and Kelly started to walk backwards looking in every inch of the castle when they bumped into _ someone._

"AAAH! VIVIAN!" the sisters screamed.

"Ah, guess you've found me." Vivian said.

"Well? Don't slack off! There's not even a moment to spare!" Kelly said.

"Oh, well. We'll just head off for dinner."

* * *

><p>Moon quickly got out of the house with the stuff that Wolfe told Moon to bring. As Moon got near the castle, Moon found a familiar creature that Wolfe knows...<p>

...Sam Watson.

Dashing for the castle, Moon heard the waterfall nearby. And knowing the castle is not far, Moon quickly knocked at the door. Unfortunately, Nightmare was behind.

"Um... Heeeheeehee..." he said.

Finally, the door opened and it was Wolfe who answered it. "Aww, you came! Like what I told you to."

Then everyone who was NOT at the basement, gathered for dinner and everyone helped cleaning and soon, they go to their rooms and took a break for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Dustna: Sorry for the crappy chapter. I just needed to rush it up because it was so late. In the meanwhile, I'll be working on One-shot #3 on my collection so see ya for Chapter Seventeen: Peach In A Pinch. (If you play Mario &amp; Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, you probably noticed where I got that chapter from)<strong>


	17. Peach In A Pinch: Unburn The Burn

Chapter 17: Peach In A Pinch Part One: Unburn The Burn

**Alright nothing happened when I did Chapter 16. Meh... What a bummer...**

**Disclaimer: Haha**

**RSB: Also, I am very sorry to those who submitted OCS and haven't get that much attention. (Especially the guests) So I'll make it up to ya that next chapter, most of the OCS will be appearing. Except for my OCS because they are the main focus of this chapter.**

**~OCS belong to their rightful owners (Sorry I'm toRo lazy to type that now)~**

* * *

><p><em>January 12 (Wednesday) 9:00 a.m.<em>

Meanwhile, in the computer room, Princess Peach was busy writing, or rather... typing, about the letter for everyone on the kingdom for the Announciation Date. "Ugh, this is MADNESS!" she said. "TOAD!"

"What is it?"

"Go to the printer and get all the letters from it then bring them to me."

"But Peach, the printer is just right next to you-"

"Just...do...it."

"Alright..."

Toad did this as he was told. And then he brought all of them to Peach. However though, it didn't came out as she planned.

"Drat! This was supposed to be in cursive!"

"Well, that's your problem now. Just call someone else." Toad said as he left the room.

"Oh well. Toadette!"

"Yap-yap?"

"What did you just said?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Peach sighed. "Anyway, put one letter in each envelope, and label the last name of a family that lives here in the kingdom."

"Uh, what now? And there's like a hundred of them."

"Oh come on! There's only thirty-none of them! Here, I'll show you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you said thirty-nine or thirty-none?"

"I said thirty-none. in other words, three, zero (30). Okay, here's an example. You put one of the messed-up letters in an envelope, and label them like this." Peach said as she wrote 'Toadstool Family' on the back of the envelope. "Okay, now?"

"Yep! And why did you put 'Toadstool Family'? Aren't you guys the Toadstool Family?"

"What did I tell you..."

"It's only an example." Toadette answered.

"Yes."

"But who'll mail all of these?"

"Mail Toad."

"Oh and-"

"If you ask if you can go now, you may AFTER YOU DID WHAT I SHOWED YOU TO ALL THIRTY-NONE OF THEM."

"Did you said thirty-nine or thirty-no-"

Peach shot up a glare.

"Oh, um... WILL DO, PRINCESS!"

* * *

><p>Pink Gold Peach was out in the garden, planting flowers for the day. Until, Mail Toad came in with his mail truck to deliver the mail. Pink Gold Peach watched him as he pick an envelope out of his bag full of envelopes and newspapers.<p>

When Mail Toad was about to leave, Pink Gold Peach noticed a newspaper dropped. "Wait, sir! You forgot this..."

Too late. Mail Toad left.

Pink Gold Peach picked up the newspaper and read the article in the cover. "Hmm... _'The Rule-Free Kingdom'_. Interesting..."

Soon, Magenta came out of the door, bumping into Pink Gold Peach.

"Hey PGP, you've got to help me! Onyx and Angle put something in the oven and now the oven's on fire. And if someone else knows that something's burning, I'm de- whoa, wuzzat?"

"Oh, it's a newspaper. What does it look like to you?"

"Wait, this issue came out like, twelve years ago. Where's you get it?"

"Mail Toad dropped it when he was here. And is this the reason why the King Jasper died?"

"That was a looong time ago."

"Yeah, but the Palace looked empty." Pink Gold Peach said.

Magenta quickly took Pink Gold Peach's arm and quickly ran for the castle. "No time to talk, Pinky. Right now we have to unburn the burn."

"One. Yay, you called me Pinky again and two, what does unburn the burn mean?!"

* * *

><p>Toadette finally finished labeling all the letters, and Peach was nearly exhausted.<p>

"Princess, do you smell something burning?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I did smell something burning."

"We've got to tell Toadsworth."

Toadette and Peach decided to tell Toadsworth what on earth is going on. But due to all that typing, Peach couldn't even stand up.

"What is it, your bottom is stuck to the chair again?"

"Nope, just go."

Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>RSB: Yep, oh well indeed. And I forgot about Mario's appearance. Oh well, again.<strong>

**What could the newspaper be about the Sunshine Kingdom? And why is the issue still going?**

**I guess we'll have to find that out in the sequel. Anyway stay tuned for Chapter 18: Peach In A Pinch Part 2: Preparation. And that's where all OCS (Except for mine) will appear. See ya then!**


	18. Peach In A Pinch: Preparation

**Happy really late New Year! Sorry it's been so long!**

**OCS Belong To:**

**Magenta Velvet/Toadelynne Mush - MagicalHipHop23**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - El Diablo's Raven**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Cindy Pop - magicalnarwal**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Peachy/Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Red - Guest**

**Anime Guy - Forget you**

**Angle Katrice Strongwill - Jkoopaling**

**Daisy & Kelly Patterson/Sam Watson (Nightmare)/Peter Albany/Vivian Shroob - TCKing12**

**OCS Appearing Next Chappie:**

**Lenard Diddley - GoldenKnight8 (He's my brother)**

**Whatnot - Nintendo**

* * *

><p>The smell of burned cookies filled up the whole castle in less than twenty minutes. Peach and Toadette were the only ones that noticed it, and ran to the kitchen.<p>

"WHAT THE KOOPA?!" they both yelled.

"Angle did it!" Onyx yelled, pointing at the Koopa.

"NO! Onyx did it!" Angle yelled back.

"Don't tell me they're gonna be sent into the basement. AGAIN." Peter yelled out of nowhere.

"Okay, don't panic. I'm not going to tell fat-"

Before Peach could ACTUALLY finish her sentence, King Arnold came in once again, fuming."

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!"

"Hey wasn't that E. Gadd's quote?" Luigi said, just arriving into the kitchen when...

"DON'T-A WORRY! IT'S-A SUPAH MARIO!" Mario said and soon, he crashed to the sink.

"Mario, I don't need rescuing." Peach said.

"OH WELL. IT'S-A PLUMBER MARIO!"

"We don't need plumbing EITHER! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I GET MAD!" The king yelled.

"But you're already mad." Toad said.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE COMMOTION?!" Toadsworth and Queen Jezebel came in bursting through the door, breaking it.

"You... broke the door..." Onyx said.

"Yeah, and they patched up the window with elephant-sized bandages." Angle replied.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

No one moved until Cindy, Spike, and Sky came in. Spike barked, running up in the walls.

"VHAT?!" they yelled.

"How the heck does he do that?" Toadette said, not minding about the topic.

"Oh, great. Now we're Ludwig Von Koopa now, huh?" Peach said.

"GEEEEEEEEEEET OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUT!" the King yelled so loud that it vibrated like SpongeBob's Pineapple.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" everyone said and ran out of the kitchen before Magenta, Pink Gold Peach, or Toadelynne could come in."

* * *

><p>The servants of the Queen Shroob's Palace, along with her family, are all in Bowser's Castle for a meeting. Bowser and everyone else though, all had red noses and weird accents, we're sitting down either sneezing, coughing, or even throwing up. All except for Kamek.<p>

"We e-eed to fa-id a plah oh how to wih agaist Peach for the debate oh BeahBeah Kingdob." Bowser said.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone yelled for the hundredth time.

"VHAAAAAAAAT?!" Ludwig yelled.

"YEAH VHAAAAAAAAT?!" Violent and Bowser Jr. shouted.

"You shouldn't have played in the rain." Kamek said, giving them a glass of water.

However, after they drink their water, Roy threw up, literally.

"YUUUUUCK!" Daisy, Kelly, and Vivian yelled.

"SHUUUUT UUUUUP, WEREWOLVES!"

Everyone looked at the Elder Princess Shroob, like what happened last dinner.

"I mean well, well, we-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SLAP YOU?!" her sister said.

* * *

><p>Wolfe, her pet, Harry, Peachy, Monik, and Red all gathered up in Anime Guy's house in order to help Peach win this year. However, there was loud knocking on the door. And when Anime Guy opened it, it revealed to be two familiar people.<p>

"SAMSON?!" Monik, Red, and Anime Guy shouted.

"NIGHTMARE?!" Wolfe and Peachy shouted.

"SAM WATSON?!" Harry shouted randomly.

"SNAP SNAP!" Wolfe's pet Chain-Chomp said.

"Do you have to say his full name?" everyone said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, do you have to say his full name?" Harry said, pointing at the wall.

And soon, something unexpected happen...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUNN. Anyways, there will be a poll to see who wins the debate! And the poll will close ON THE SAME DAY CHAPTER 20 IS PUBLISHED.<strong>

**Also, GoldenKnight8 and I will be writing Team Evershade Valley together also when Chapter 20 was published.**

**Anyway, What will happen to Wolfe, Harry, Monik, Peachy, Red and Anime Guy?**

**Find out Chapter 19: Expect The Unexpected**

**DUN DUN DUUNN!**


	19. ETU (19A) Announciation Day (19B)

**Hey guys and gals! It's JFG again with another chappie!**

**Okay so I posted the remaining chapters in the reviews in case you didn't know. Also, I put the wrong word for Chapter 22. It's supposed to be 'Evil' not 'Nice'. Hahaha I guess you already know what that means.**

**Also, ****LAST CALL**** for OCs! Form is on Chapter 1.**

**Note: This chapter will be divided into two parts; 19A and 19B.**

**Good news everyone! All OCS will be added to the sequel!**

**Translation: "We e-eed to fa-id a plah oh how to wih agaist Peach for the debate in BeahBeah Kingdob." (I did that on purpose because, remember that time they played in the rain? Yup.)**

**Supposed to be: "We need to find a plan on how to win against Peach for the debate on BeanBean Kingdom."**

**Alright what the heck happened again?**

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine Kingdom To Mushroom Kingdom<em>

_Chapter 19A: Expect The Unexpected_

"Do you have to say his full name?" everyone said asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, do you have to say his full name?" Harry said, pointing at the wall.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET US SAY ANYTHING YET!" Nightmare and Samson yelled, causing everyone to turn their attention at them. "Listen, we are not going to Peach's Castle on Announciation Day."

"Why not?" asked Wolfe.

"You do know that the voting session closes at January 16, right?" Samson asked them. Everyone nodded. "Well, there's a problem... Someone sabotaged the machine."

"VHAAAT?!"

"Aww, come on! Stop talking like Ludwig Von Koopa!" Harry yelled stomping eventually.

"Anyway, we heard Princess Peach planning that everyone who is at her side will wear white, while everyone at Bowser's side will wear white- I mean black. The debate will be held at the BeanBean Kingdom Auditorium." explained Nightmare.

"We'll be about a half hour late for the debate." explained Samson.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU RHYMED!" Monik laughed. "PAYBACK FOR THAT PIZZA YOU THREW AT MY FACE!"

"Shut up, ninja turtle!" Samson exclaimed.

"NO YELLING AT MY HOUSE!" Anime Guy shouted.

"BUT WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" everyone excluding Red, shouted at him.

"That's no way how to treat a friend who plays anime video games..." said Red.

"Guys..."

Once again, everyone in Anime Guy's house was busy shouting, and didn't listen to Peachy for the third time.

"GUYS! FOR, PEACH'S SAKE! MAIL TOAD'S AT THE DOOR! GAH!" Peachy said.

"Mail delivery!"

"I'll get it. It's my house anyways." Anime Guy said and ran to the door.

"Mr. Guy, here's your mail."

"Pffft, he called him Mr. Guy..." Wolfe snickered.

"I heard that!" Anime Guy said. His jaw fell when he saw his electric bill. "WHAT THE TOAD?! 10,000 GOLDEN COINS FOR THE ELECTRIC BILL?! Oh wait, a letter. BYE!"

"That's what you get for leaving your games on." Red said.

"I bet that's the letter for the Announciation Day." Harry said.

"Okay, anyways, before we'll be heading to the other side of BeanBean Kingdom and head for the auditorium afterwards. The problem is, someone locks the door at the morning and the debate is in 6:00 in the morning. Anyone volunteer for not going to the debate?" said Nightmare, flipping his cape like a hero. No one volunteered.

"Okay, pack up. We're going there now. The flight to BeanBean Kingdom is five hours from here. We'll probably be staying there until we find the culprit. I have a feeling I know who it is." explained Samson.

Everyone gasped.

"Don't worry. It's not one of us. The suspects are in Peach's Castle.

That's gonna be a problem.

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine Kingdom To Mushroom Kingdom<em>

_Chapter 19B: Announciation Day_

_5:00 P.M. Castle Grounds_

Peach was in the terrace, waiting for everyone to attend the second-to-biggest day at the Castle Grounds. Every street light was on and the castle was decorated with lights. The view was really beautiful because of the sunset.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, PLEASE!" she said as soon as everyone was there. "Are you guys ready for the debate?"

"YEAH!" the crowd said.

"First of all though, I would like to thanks Princess Cindy Pop and Sky Toad for helping me plan this out. I would also like to thank everyone at my castle to help me decorate."

The crowd started to clap their hands.

"Just a few reminders. Everyone is required to wear white for the debate. I'm pretty sure everyone voted right?"

"Uh-oh." said Magenta.

"What is it?" asked Onyx, Angle, and Toadelynne. A boo wearing a green cap and a green bow tie flew to them.

"Hi, Lenard!" said Toad.

"Hey! What's the problem-o?" Lenard asked.

"I'm the only one here who didn't voted for anyone. I don't know who to choose because I'm from the Sunshine Kingdom. And since Sunshine Kingdom are Mushroom Kingdom are rivals. I don't want to choose Bowser because of Peach's future. What if Princess Peach finds out?"

"I don't know. I don't think she will be happy though..." Onyx said.

"Yeah, I think we have a problem. Those who didn't vote would be considered as traitors of Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, BeanBean Kingdom, and Darkland. The police department of those people will hunt them down." explained.

"So that's why the folks of Sunshine Kingdom aren't allowed to go anywhere till this day. And Princess Lucette escaped Sunshine Kingdom because of Princess Rosalina. I read the newspaper from a couple years ago and until now, Sunshine Kingdom is chaos." Pink Gold Peach said, referring to the paper she showed Magenta a few days ago.

"Everyone will be going to BeanBean Kingdom tonight, 11:00 pm SHARP. We'll be going to the Mushroom Kingdom Airport for the flight. Until tomorrow, folks!" Peach said and turned to leave.

That's gonna be another problem.

* * *

><p>Bowser and co. are all on the castle grounds of Darkland for their Announciation Day. The sunset was there as well, all the lava disappeared and turned to water in case if anyone fell down for no reason.<p>

"Wear black if you support Bowsy!"

"Bowsy doesn't sound like a good name..." said Daisy, Kelly and Vivian.

"I agree. It sounds terrible." said Violent.

"We'll be leaving Darkland 12:00 AM tonight! If you're going, head onto the Darkland airport!" Bowser said, turning to leave the terrace exactly like what Peach did. The koopalings followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes Chapter 19. Here is the disclaimer:<strong>

**Magenta Velvet & Toadelynne Mush - JirachiFanGirl**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Diablo's Raven**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Cindy Pop - magicalnarwal**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Peachy & Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Red - Guest**

**Anime Guy - Forget you**

**Angle Katrice Stromgwill - Jkoopaling**

**Daisy/Kelly Patterson, Peter Albany, Vivian Shroob, Sam Watson/Nightmare - TCKing12**

**Lenard Diddley - GoldenKnight8**

**OCs Appearing Next Chapter:**

**Chip - Chip**

**Moon Benson - TCKing12**

**Once again, LAST CALL FOR OCS!**

**Will Peachy, Harry, Wolfe, Samson, Nightmare, Monik, and Anime Guy find the culprit on time?**

**What will happen if Magenta didn't vote?**

**What was the issue with Sunshine Kingdom that caused it to rebel Mushroom Kingdom?**

**These will all be revealed (or not) on Chapter 20: Debate On BeanBean Kingdom so stay tuned!**


	20. BTU Intro: Debate In BeanBean Kingdom

**Sorry for the long wait. I nearly put this story on hiatus. :( Anyway, you guys know the disclaimer.**

**Also, SYOC is now closed!**

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine Kingdom to Mushroom Kingdom<em>

_Big Twist Up Introduction_

_Chapter 20: Debate in BeanBean Kingdom_

Here it is. The day of possible doom and the day of possible victory. That means 50% on each side. From the Royal kingdom of Mushroom Kingdom to the evil land of DarkLands, everyone was getting ready for the official day.

Both planes landed on the BeanBean Kingdom airport safely. The whole ride was boring and silent because everyone slept the whole way there. Besides, it's 4:00 AM and it's in the middle of the night. And the election starts near midnight in the auditorium. Everyone came out of the planes and everyone proceeded to the airport. Peach and her parents waited for everyone to exit as well as Bowser and his family.

"So father, how far is it to the auditorium?" Peach asked her father.

"Hmm, I guess maybe 50 miles or so? Shouldn't take that much of an hour though." the king answered. "And I guess you have lots of work to do with your speech later, right?"

"Yes. I'll work on that as soon as we get to the hotel. When will we leave BeanBean Kingdom, again?"

"We have about a week here so I guess next Monday."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, the servants were at the airport, guiding the folk around the building. Magenta was still worried about that thing though. Everyone could tell because of her sweat dropping.

"Hey, don't worry about that. We've got your back after all." Toadette assured.

"No, it's not that. I mean what if no one wins the election?"

"Oh. Well we just have to rely on the stars..."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! We've got a few more steps to go so we could get there!" Samson said as the others try to catch up with him.<p>

"You mean a few miles?" Wolfe panted.

"Come on! It's not that big of a deal right? I mean Samson threw that pizza he ordered in my fa—"

"Monik, just PLEASE don't talk about it!"

"Why, you feel guilty?"

"Alright, quit your rappin'! We have to turn right into Veggie Ave. and—"

"Wait, we're not rapping!" yelled Anime Guy. He interrupted Nightmare and he became mad.

"Would someone wake up Peachy?! She's sleeping on my shoulder the whole time we walked out of the airport!" Harry yelled as he continued to carry a sleeping Peachy. Everyone giggled and continued to walk. Suddenly, the trees started to sway in the wind.

"Gee, I hope it doesn't rain. I forgot to bring an umbrella since my backpack is full." Red said looking up into the starless sky.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S A BUS! MAKE IT STOP!" Wolfe yelled as she started to wave her hand so that the bus driver would let them in. The bus stopped and the eight boarded and then they placed their stuff in front of them as they sit.

"Okay, where are you headed?" the bus driver asked which was a Goomba.

"And where are your hands located?" Samson sneered.

...

A few minutes later, the eight all got kicked out of the bus.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOW UP AGAIN!" the Goomba growled.

"Thanks a lot, Samson. Now how are we going to get there, now?!" Harry snapped.

"L.O.L! Harry just said 'now' twice in a sentence!" Wolfe said girlishly.

Everyone looked at Harry accusingly. Harry just remained quiet. Samson shrugged the thought away and turned to face Nightmare, who was just sitting on the grass.

"Dude, what's up?" Samson asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering who's the culprit in all of this. I have a high feeling that it's one of Peach's servants." Nightmare answered. Samson nodded in response.

"Oh, okay. I'm sure we'll find out who it is before the election begins."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the airport, Bowser was sitting on one of those chairs while the Koopalings, Bowser Jr, and Violent all massaged his huge feet. Lakitu in the background couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"HEY SUCKER! SHUT UP!" Violent yelled arrogantly and Lakitu ran away crying.

"Ahaha, she made 'em cry!" Roy said.

"HEY! FOCUS ON WHAT YOU'RE DOING, NOOB!" Bowser shouted so loud that all could Larry hear was... nothing.

"DAD YOU MADE ME DEAF!" Larry said.

"Oh, boy. Here it comes. If you need me I'll be in the bathroom screaming my head off." Wendy said and ran to the ladies' room.

"GET BACK HERE AND MASSAGE MY FEET, RESTAURANT!" Bowser screamed again and now both of Larry's ears were deaf.

"DAAAAAAAD!" he shouted but he couldn't hear himself.

"Ok, let's just back away..." Morton said and soon, Bowser Jr just started crying for no reason, and Larry started crying because he turned deaf. Morton, Roy, Iggy, and Lemmy ran away to get some water while Ludwig, Violent, and Wendy just stared at Bowser with his face as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile (again), Vivian, Daisy, and Kelly went to find their parents and relatives because Vivian wondered around and got lost... again.<p>

"SEE?! THIS IS WHY, WE SHOULD STICK TO THE GROUP!" Daisy stomped her foot.

"It's not that bad! Besides Auntie is just right over there!" Kelly pointed to the 'Elder Princess Shroob'.

"Mom!" Vivian said as she started to hug her 'mother'. The Shroob revealed to be uglier than ever.

"EEEK! YOU'RE NOT AUNTIE! YOU'RE JUST A BIG, FAT LOSER!" Kelly and Daisy screamed at the same time.

"ROOOAAAAR!" the fat Shroob yelled.

"I'm freaking out, cuz!" Kelly said. Vivian however ran the other way.

"Great, she's lost again." Daisy hesitated.

"Be quiet! The fat shroob's following us now!" Kelly yelled and soon the two made a run for it, bumping people on their way by accident and saying 'Sorry' repeatedly.

* * *

><p>The rest of the servants and none-servants were eating at a nearby restaurant in the airport called 'The Old Spaghetti House'. The Toadstool gave them the money so that they could eat their 'midnight dinner' without having to wait for them.<p>

"So, how's the spaghetti?" Peter asked.

"It's-a perfecto!" Mario answered enthusiastically.

"Meh..." Wario murmured. Waluigi who was seated next to him elbowed.

"Eh, I guess it's fine. Could use a little more salt, though." Cindy said and grabbed the salt and started to put some on her spaghetti but the cover fell and all the salt fell into her plate making her food really salty. "Aw, man! Hey, Pete, go get me another spaghetti!"

"IT'S PETER, MADAME! BUT YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" Peter stood up.

"Fine! I didn't want the meatballs anyway."

Sky was enjoying her food and fed some to Spike.

"Hey, isn't he not allowed to eat that?" asked Onyx.

"Well, he's a different kind of Spike so he could eat anything he wants." Sky replied.

"That's neat!" Lenard said who was seated next to Onyx. Toad on the other hand, has his face dipped in his plate and started to snore loudly. "Could someone wake him up? And by someone I mean Toadelynne?"

"Ugh, fine." Toadelynne said as she pushed Toad onto the side which made him hit Angle. Angle glared at Toadelynne and started to fight... again.

"You made me messy the second time now!" Angle shouted.

"Well, sorry! Lenard told me to do it!" Toadelynne yelled back.

"Now, now servants, it's not anyone's fault." Toadsworth said as he and the Toadstool family entered the door. Everyone look up to them.

"What's up?" asked Peter.

"Well there's nothing up besides the fact that the election is in 12 hours!" the king snapped at him.

"Be quiet!" the queen scolded the king.

"Sheesh..." Peter muttered.

Well, the day isn't going so well for them...

* * *

><p>Bowser started to sleep while his co. are massaging him.<p>

"Hey! Wake up!" yelled Violent.

"Oh, OH!" Bowser woke up and accidentally kicked Bowser Jr which made him hit Iggy.

"Hey!" they both yelled.

"Hey to you too!" Bowser yelled back.

"DAD! I'M HUNGWY!" Lemmy whined.

"Fine! Let's go eat at the Old Spaghetti House..." Bowser muttered.

"Isn't zhat food cheap?" asks Ludwig.

"Yeah, why?"

"I zon't feel like eating... zhat."

"Aw, shut up, German Mouth!" Roy shouted. (Sorry if I make the characters shout a lot... That's just my thing, I guess.)

"Yeah. Who cares if anyone gets a stomach ache." says Violent.

* * *

><p>The day has finally come for the election. (Sorry I got lazy to do the rest of the day) Everyone was at the auditorium and talking was heard everywhere. The lights finally came down and out came Toadsworth who was at the middle of Peach and Bowser. Bowser was wearing a tuxedo while Peach was wearing a pink gown with her pink cape attached. The crowd which were seated were wearing either black or white.<p>

"Alright, alright, settle down! Let's get this started... First of all, what would you do if you won?" Toadsworth asks. Peach was the first to respond. The three had microphones on them so that everyone could hear their speech in the speakers. Three giant flat screen TVs were on the ceiling, the left which was at Peach, the right which was at Bowser, and the middle which was at Toadsworth.

"If I won, I would suggest that everyone including us should pitch in to help clean the mess everywhere at the kingdom, which we are going to dump it at Darkland."

"BOO! HISS!" Bowser shouted as well as his supporters.

"Hey! You all said my name! But I don't hiss!" Boo shouted from the front row.

"King Koopa, please be quiet until the Princess finishes her speech." Toadsworth said. Bowser huffed in response.

"Finally! Okay, and I promise that us, the Toadstool family, will be the ones to pay all the garbage workers even if we all did the job. I might as well pay the townsfolk."

"What are you thinking?!" the king glared at Peach.

"What?! I just want to be resourceful!" Peach glared back.

"Okay so King Koopa?"

"If I win, I'm going to take over— I mean give free toys to the kids and free groceries to the townsfolk weekly." (Similar to the episode when Bowser becomes good due to the potion)

Some of the folks in Mushroom Kingdom cheered along with Bowser's supporters. Peach was getting worried.

_'Uh-oh. He's going to win all of my townsfolk! Like a couple years ago? What should I do, what should I do?' _she thought frantically. "NO! I'll give FREE money weekly!"

"Peach what are you saying?!" the king stood up.

"Oh dear..." the queen said.

* * *

><p>At the galaxy, Rosalina and her children, Moon and Luma, we're investigating the election.<p>

"Mom, this doesn't look good." says Moon.

"What is it?"

"Soldiers are coming to the auditorium and they're all over BeanBean Kingdom, Sarasaland, Mushroom Kingdom, Sinshine Kingdom, and DarkLand." says Luma.

"Oh, dear. Well, follow me." Rosalina said as she created a bright light surrounding the three which made them flew to the BeanBean Kingdom.

As soon as they get there, they went in the auditorium without anyone noticing.

"Look. I can tell by the looks of Peach that Bowser's winning." Moon pointed out. Luma nodded in agreement.

All the questions that were given were already answered. Toadsworth pulled out the paper of the results.

"And the ruler with the most votes is..."

Suddenly, two gunshots were heard from the back.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Okay, I know that last part was a bit TOO dramatic but I had fun typing this chappie.<strong>

**Will Wolfe, Red, Anime Guy, Nightmare, Monik, Samson, Harry, and Peachy deliver the results before it's too late?**

**Who got the most votes?**

**What will happen if Rosalina, Luma, and Moon get caught?**

**What will happen to Magenta since she didn't vote?**

**And most importantly, why were there gunshots at the back?**

**This concludes the intro of the Big Twist Up. Till next time!**


End file.
